Entre Lágrimas y Risas
by JaviSuzumiya
Summary: Luan, una chica comediante, divertida y alegre. Maggie, una chica emo, lúgubre y depresiva. Ambas, a pesar de ser como el agua y el aceite, buscarán sobreponerse a los prejuicios que a veces la sociedad y hasta la religión llegan a infringir en contra de las parejas homosexuales, con el fin de impedirles expresar su amor libremente y sin temor alguno.
1. Introducción

¡Hola! Antes que nada, si abriste esta historia asumo de antemano que conoces y te gusta esta singular pareja. Pero si llegaste por error, curiosidad y te quieres quedar entonces te daré una breve explicación. Empezaré diciendo que sí, esta es una historia sobre una pareja Crack. Ósea que esta es una pareja que nada tiene que ver con el canon de la serie (Aunque la verdad es que esta serie destruye su propio canon a cada rato, aunque eso es tema para otro día, ustedes que ven la serie me entenderán) Pero que a pesar de todo, algunas personas como yo la apoyamos. Las protagonistas de esta historia son Luan Loud de 14 años, hermana de Lincoln (El protagonista de la serie) Y Maggie (Su apellido se desconoce pero para cuestiones de esta historia yo le inventé uno) Una chica emo de 13 años que sale únicamente en el capítulo de la primera temporada llamado "Negocios Graciosos".

Quiero añadir que durante este capítulo, Lincoln y Luan son contratados para alegrar la fiesta de cumpleaños de Maggie, la cual está repleta de chicos y chicas que son como ella, cosa que logran al final del capítulo pese a sufrir varias dificultades. Sin embargo, Luan y Maggie jamás, en todo el episodio, intercambian una sola palabra o interactúan directamente entre ellas. Siendo de esta forma... ¿Cómo demonios es que se convirtió en uno de los ships más populares con los que cuenta la serie hoy en día? Sí no estás al tanto de lo que sucede en el fandom te lo explico rápidamente.

El boom comenzó cuando una usuaria de deviantart, con el nickname de BunnyAbsentia, en conjunto con otro usuario llamado Coyoterom, comenzaron a hacer fanarts de ellas juntas en tono de broma. Un escenario ficticio en el que imaginaron, ¿Qué pasaría si de repente Luan empieza a salir con la chica a la que tuvo que alegrar en su cumpleaños? Cabe destacar que Luan es una chica amante de la comedia que todo el tiempo está contando chistes y haciéndoles bromas a su hermano y hermanas. Mientras que Maggie, como ya lo dije anteriormente, es una chica emo que rara vez sonríe y que siempre tiene un gesto malhumorado. Quizá esto fue lo que probablemente caló en muchos y muchas en el fandom, al verlas como una linda pareja con personalidades opuestas. (Yo amo las parejas con personalidades opuestas, por ejemplo) Siendo Luan lo que Maggie necesitaba para hacer de su vida un poco más alegre y divertida. Pasó el tiempo y varias personas se unieron a ellos, quienes hasta el día de hoy siguen creando impresionantes piezas de arte con una calidad envidiable muy apegado al estilo original de la serie. A su vez, algunos fanfics comenzaron a aparecer y ese es el principal motivo que me trae aquí con ustedes en esta ocasión.

Bien, una vez dada esta pequeña explicación es momento de comenzar con la historia, la cual está compuesta por 8 partes y que estaré subiendo una de ellas cada jueves de cada semana hasta su finalización. Espero que les guste y nos leeremos hasta el final del fic para algunos comentarios finales. Si les gustó o no pueden dejarme algún comentario manifestando sus opiniones, obviamente con respeto. Espero leerlos hasta el final. ¡Chao!


	2. Comportamiento Inusual

**Un Fanfic de The Loud House**

 **"Entre Lágrimas y Risas"**

 **Capítulo 1: "Comportamiento Inusual"**

—¡La hora de la cena! —Exclamó Lincoln Loud, llevándose un bocado de jugosa y deliciosa carne a la boca—. Por lo general, en una casa normal, la hora de la cena significa un territorio neutral. Las peleas entre hermanos se detienen y llenar el estómago se convierte en lo único más importante. Esto también ocurre en la casa Loud... ¡Claro! Siempre y cuando exista una figura paterna o materna que se encargue de poner un orden adecuado en la mesa. De lo contrario, la hora de la cena puede convertirse en una auténtica guerra campal...

Lo anteriormente dicho por Lincoln sirvió para ejemplificar de manera perfecta y darles el crédito merecido a sus propias palabras, cuando estas se vieron irrumpidas gracias a una plasta de puré de patatas que se estampó directamente en su rostro y que provino del lado contrario de la mesa.

—¡Anotación! —Lynn levantó la voz, adjudicándose la hazaña—. Te dije que le daría desde esta distancia. ¡Ahora paga!

—Rayos... —Murmuró Lucy, sumiéndose aún más en su miseria tras entregarle a su hermana mayor un billete con un valor de cinco dólares.

—¿Ven a lo qué me refiero? —Lincoln procedió a continuar con su explicación una vez que limpió su rostro con la ayuda de una servilleta—. Esta noche, nuestros padres salieron a festejar su aniversario número dieciocho y como es habitual, ellos dejaron a mi hermana Lori a cargo. Lo crean o no, estar bajo el cuidado de Lori tiene sus propias ventajas, ya que todos podemos comer en la misma mesa y por lo general, esa ridícula obsesión suya por el control consigue evitar que la casa se convierta en un auténtico caos. ¿Les confieso algo...? Desde aquella ocasión en la que yo estuve al mando de la casa por una sola noche, pensando absurdamente que yo lo podría resolver todo, no me he vuelto a quejar de sus estrictas reglas. Sin embargo, pese a todo lo que acabo de decir, cabe mencionar que ella es una adicta crónica al teléfono. No puede pasar un solo minuto sin mandarle mensajes a Bobby y/o llamarlo directamente, y eso trae como consecuencia que en la mayoría de las veces, el ganado se salga de control.

—Oye Lola... —Preguntó Lana ante el gesto de repudio de su gemela—. ¿Quieres ver a las víctimas de un choque de trenes que ocurrió anoche?

—Y aquí vamos de nuevo... —El chico de los cabellos blanquizcos dejó escapar un largo suspiró. Uno que fácilmente podría hacerle pasar vergüenzas a Lucy—. Pese a que existe un 99% de probabilidades de que la mesa no tarde en convertirse en una fiel simulación del viejo oeste, cada uno de nosotros ha adoptado un sencillo rol cuya coreografía parecería que fue ensayada premeditadamente... Todo comienza con Lana, sacando su lengua y mostrándole los restos de comida que hay en ella a Lola, quien inmediatamente le reclama por lo asqueroso y repugnante que luce. Lana comienza a perseguir a Lola alrededor de la mesa con el afán de seguir molestarla, Lynn le pone el pie a Lana, haciéndola tropezar y caer sobre Luna, Luna suelta el vaso con agua que se encontraba bebiendo y lo derrama sobre el cabello de Leni, Leni a su vez, deja caer el bote con pimienta que sostenía con su mano sobre la mesa, siendo inhalada accidentalmente por la persona que se encuentra justo a su lado. En este caso: Lisa. Lisa estornuda provocando que Lily se espante, su llanto hace que Charles despierte asustándose también, Charles sale corriendo, pero debido a la impresión se distrae y golpea la silla de Lucy, quien en su intento de no caerse y aferrarse a algo, golpea el cucharón dentro del tazón de puré de patatas con su mano, haciendo que este vuele directamente hacia mí para cubrirme la cabeza por completo. Finalmente, la escena culmina con un jocoso comentario de Luan, al cual irónicamente no le resulta gracioso a nadie con la excepción de ella.

Una vez cumpliéndose la caótica profecía, Lincoln preparó sus oídos para recibir las enérgicas palabras de su hermana mayor, acompañadas por una extensa dotación de su risa característica. No obstante, lo único que el chico percibió fue el cantar de los grillos luego de percatarse de que Luan había permanecido en un completo silencio, lo que a su vez sacó de concentración al resto de sus hermanas, puesto que estaban tan acostumbradas a las bromas de Luan, que la hora de cenar sin escuchar su humor irreverente e incluso chocante, se sentía de alguna manera, vacía.

—¡Debes estar bromeando, hermana! —Luna exclamó.

—No puedo creerlo... —Murmuró Lynn—. ¡Luan no hizo ninguna clase de chiste al respecto!

—¡Santa madre del descubrimiento científico! ¡Esto se encuentra mucho más allá de todas las probabilidades! —Comentó Lisa, haciendo extenuantes operaciones con una calculadora científica que sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón.

—¿Luan...? —Lori preguntó, abandonando su teléfono—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Las miradas se posaron sobre la joven de frenos, quién mantenía la cabeza agachada, sumergida en sus propios pensamientos, mirando la pantalla de su teléfono celular mientras tecleaba hábilmente sobre su superficie, reflejando una mirada perdida y soñadora al mismo tiempo. Cómo si repentinamente su mente se hubiera trasladado a otro lugar ubicado a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

—¿Qué...? ¿Decías algo? —Luan respondió con otra pregunta, dejando a Lori aún más desconcertada al igual que a los demás.

—¡Dios mío! Esto es literalmente mucho peor de lo que imaginé. —Lori se aproximó a ella con un termómetro para enseguida introducirlo en su boca—. ¡Rápido! Debemos revisar sus signos vitales y llevarla al médico antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—¡Estoy bien! —Recalcó Luan, quitándose el termómetro de la boca y resaltando su evidente molestia tras haber sido sacada de concentración—. No existe la necesidad de hacer esto. ¿Por qué no pueden entender que no todo tiene que ser comedia todo el tiempo? Ahora si me disculpan, me voy a mi habitación.

Luan, con el ceño fruncido, se levantó de su silla y se encaminó hacia las escaleras para llegar a la planta superior de la casa

—Lo veo y no lo creo... —Dijo Lola, entrando en un estado de pánico—. No comió postre...

—Algo muy raro está pasando aquí... —Lori supuso, llevándose el pulgar y el dedo índice de su mano derecha a su barbilla, adoptando una pose de pensadora—. Luan jamás dejaría pasar una sola oportunidad como esa para contar un chiste.

—Tal vez solo fue visitada por "Andrés". —Propuso Leni, ganándose la inmediata atención de las gemelas.

—¿Andrés? ¿Quién rayos es Andrés? —Cuestionó Lana, arqueando una de sus cejas.

—Eh... —Lori intervino, fingiendo una sonrisa y tapándole la boca a Leni con su mano antes de que soltara información de momento no tan relevante—. Ella se refiere... Al cartero... Ya saben... Su mal carácter suele ser muy contagioso. De momento debemos concentrarnos y pensar en aquello qué puede estar afectando a Luan.

—¡Oigan! ¡Chicas! Escúchenme... —Lincoln llamó su atención—. Creo que están exagerando. Deberíamos dejar que Luan solucione sus problemas por sí misma. Tal vez ella solo tuvo un mal día...

—Lincoln... Lincoln... Lincoln... —Lori retomó la palabra—. Pobre e ingenuo Lincoln... Mira niño, eres nuestro hermano y te amamos, pero al ser chicas, todas nosotras compartimos una especie de vínculo especial de hermanas. Es como si literalmente perteneciéramos a un club súper exclusivo. A lo que me refiero, es que aquello que le afecte a una sola de nosotras, también le afectará al resto si no encontramos una pronta solución en las horas posteriores. Es algo que nunca entenderías.

—¿Y se supone que debería de entenderlo? —Se cruzó de brazos—. Esta me sigue pareciendo una ridícula idea.

—De acuerdo... Convoco a una asamblea de emergencia en mi habitación en exactamente quince minutos. Discutiremos acerca de lo que puede estar molestando a nuestra hermana. —Decretó Lori—. Lincoln, puedes venir si tú quieres, tal vez así puedas aprender un poco más acerca de ese vínculo secreto que compartimos.

—¿Acaso tengo otra elección? —Concluyó, lanzando una pregunta al aire que quedaría sin respuesta, mientras reflejaba en su mirada una expresión de inconformidad muy semejante a la de Luan.

 **Continuará...**

 **"Próximo capítulo 29 de Junio"**


	3. La Llamada

**Un Fanfic de The Loud House**

 **"Entre Lágrimas y Risas"**

 **Capítulo 2: "La Llamada"**

Una vez transcurrido el breve lapso de tiempo propuesto por Lori, el cual fue aprovechado por Lincoln y sus hermanas para levantar la mesa y lavarse los dientes; todos ellos, con la eventual excepción de Luan, tomaron un lugar cómodo alrededor de la habitación para sentarse y discutir la nueva problemática en la familia que asolaba a uno de sus integrantes.

—Gracias a todas por venir. —Dijo Lori, aclarándose la garganta—. Estamos aquí reunidas para discutir acerca del "Luan Gate".

—Eh... ¿Hola? —Lincoln hizo notar su desazón al sentirse excluido—. Quisiera recordarte que yo también estoy aquí...

—Ah.. Sí... "Las Asombrosas Chicas Loud ft. Lincoln..." Cómo sea... —Se mostró indiferente, ocasionando un claro malestar en su hermano menor—. Necesitamos averiguar y pronto, qué es lo que le está sucediendo a Luan.

—¿Y por qué no simplemente le preguntan a ella directamente qué es lo que le ocurre? —Sugirió Lincoln.

—No es tan fácil, hermano. —Luna intervino—. Verás... Luan no es exactamente la persona más abierta a la hora de contarle sus problemas a otros. Incluso a mí, aún compartiendo habitación con ella, a veces se me dificulta entenderla. En la mayoría de las veces, ella trata de maquillar esos problemas con chistes o bromas pesadas. Pero cuando hace lo totalmente opuesto como ahora, significa que las dificultades que atraviesa son realmente graves.

—¿Ahora lo entiendes, Lincoln? —Lori prosiguió—. Literalmente, no podemos arriesgarnos a que la plaga se extienda. Tal vez tú no sepas esto, pero las hermanas al nacer firmamos un contrato silencioso que estipula que siempre estaremos ahí para apoyarnos en las buenas y en las malas. Así que ahora díganme... ¿Tienen alguna idea?

—No lo sé... ¿Gases? —Dijo Lynn.

—¿Gases? ¿Es enserio? ¿Eso fue lo mejor que se te pudo ocurrir? Albert... Por favor... Perdona a estos simples e ignorantes homo sapiens. —Lisa le recriminó, golpeando su propia cara con la palma de su mano para demostrar su hartazgo—. Es obvio que nuestra hermana sufre de un trastorno del estado anímico y transitorio, caracterizado por manifestarse a través sentimientos de abatimiento, infelicidad y culpabilidad, además de provocar una incapacidad total o parcial para disfrutar de las cosas y de los acontecimientos que ofrece la vida cotidiana. —Un gran silencio se produjo en medio de la habitación por escasos segundos—. Ósea, que Luan está atravesando por un agudo caso de depresión.

—¿Depresión? —Leni se mostró consternada—. Pobrecita Luan. ¿Qué razón tendría para estar depresiva? Sabía que debía haberme reído del chiste que me contó la semana pasada.

—Podría deberse a distintos factores tales como el estrés académico, subida exponencial de peso, mostrar inseguridad con respecto a su aspecto físico, falla crónica de la capacidad para conciliar el sueño, el repentino apego fraternal hacia una persona cuyas líneas de sangre con son compartidas, siendo esto producto de las siempre necias emociones humanas. O inclusive, la llegada del ciclo menstrual o, como ustedes suelen llamarlo, de "Andrés"... Pudo haber sido el detonante que justificaría su más reciente e inusual comportamiento.

—¡Aguarden un segundo! ¡Eso es! ¿Qué acaso no lo ven todos? —La consternada expresión en el rostro de Lori cambió repentinamente, siendo reemplazada por una de completo éxtasis.

—¿El cartero causó la depresión de Luan? —Lana preguntó de forma inocente.

—¡Exacto! —Exclamo, justo antes de replantearse sus ideas—. ¿Qué...? ¡No...! Es decir... ¿Recuerdan lo que ella estaba haciendo en la mesa además de comer? Se encontraba texteando con su celular sin ponerle atención a su entorno. Lo mismo me ocurría a mí cuando Bobby y yo comenzamos a salir y a mandarnos mensajes de texto. Bueno... Técnicamente aún sigue ocurriendo.

—¡Ve al punto ya, mujer! —Lola comenzó a perder la paciencia.

—A lo que me refiero, es que por fin está pasando, chicas. Luan acaba de encontrar a su media naranja. —A consecuencia, las palabras de Lori causaron que el resto de sus hermanas emitieran un agudo grito cargado de emoción al aire, mismo que estuvo a punto de destrozar los tímpanos de Lincoln.

—¿Por qué siento que ya he vivido esto antes...? —El muchacho se preguntó a sí mismo, antes de añadirse a la conversación, no sin antes silbar con ayuda de sus dedos para llamar la atención de sus hermanas—. ¡Chicas! ¡Chicas! En dado caso de que Luan haya conseguido un novio... ¿Qué no han aprendido nada acerca de no ser una secta violenta de entrometidas enfermizas? ¿Recuerdan cuando me ayudaron a acercarme a Ronnie Anne? ¿O cuando intentaron hacerle un cambio de imagen a Lucy tan solo para ayudarla a gustarle a Rocky? Todo estuvo a punto de terminar en caos gracias a ustedes.

—Me pregunto cómo será.

—¿Cuál será su nombre?

—Apuesto literalmente a que será un chico lindo.

—¿Y tú como lo sabes? Esta es la primera vez que le conocemos un interés amoroso a Luan. No sabemos cuáles son sus gustos.

—¡Eso no importa! Pronto lo averiguaremos.

—Es difícil decirlo... Pero jamás será tan sombrío y tan atormentado como Edwin.

—Quizá sea un comediante que nos llevará gratis cada viernes a ver su show.

Dijeron Leni, Lynn, Lori, Luna, Lola, Lucy y Lana respectivamente, ignorando completamente las advertencias de su hermano y comenzando a especular emocionadamente al respecto.

—Sabía que debí haberlas llevado a unas cuantas sesiones de "Entrometidas Anónimas". Bien... Ya escuché suficientes tonterías. ¡Me largo de aquí! —Lincoln se expresó con furia, saliendo de la habitación y azotando fuertemente la puerta al momento de hacerlo—. ¿Cuándo aprenderán esas entrometidas? ¿Saben algo? Realmente no me gustaría estar en los zapatos de Luan en este momento. No estoy seguro de sí su comportamiento se debe a que finalmente ha encontrado el amor, pero de lo que si estoy seguro, es que el inicio de su vida amorosa se convertirá en un infierno gracias a ese monstruo de nueve cabezas hambriento por los chismes.

Lincoln se dirigió hacia su habitación para relajar su mente y así procurar olvidar todo lo ocurrido, pensando que quizá leer alguno de sus comics favoritos le ayudaría a desviar su atención hacia otra parte. Sin embargo, la tenue, pero aún apreciable voz de Luan al momento de pasar junto a su habitación, lo obligó a desviarse y a echar un vistazo a través de la puerta semi abierta, descubriendo a su hermana hablando a través de su teléfono celular.

— _Sí... Descuida... No se lo he dicho a nadie... Sí... No te preocupes... Lo tengo todo bajo control... Mis hermanas aún no lo saben... Sí... ¿Tu madre tampoco está enterada, cierto...? ¡Excelente...! Entonces... ¿Nos veremos el próximo sábado como lo habíamos acordado? Muy bien... A las cinco en punto... En la entrada el cine del centro comercial... Te recuerdo que después de la función iremos a Blarney Burger... Lo sé... Lo sé... Con la condición de que tú decidirás la película que iremos a ver..._ —Se escuchó un lastimoso lamento por parte de Luan, quien comenzó a dar vueltas por toda la habitación—. _¿Y se puede saber por qué tuviste que elegir esa película en particular? Leí por internet que es más aburrida que un choque entre tortugas..._ —Dejó salir una risilla cuando escuchó el redoble de tambores en su cabeza—. _¿Entiendes? ¿A qué te refieres con que eso no fue gracioso? Está bien... Lo admito... Debo trabajar más en mi rutina... Aunque con eso no evitarás que intente sacarte al menos una sonrisa este sábado... De acuerdo... Nos veremos ahí... Hasta entonces... Te quiero... Chao..._

Una vez finalizada la llamada, Lincoln presenció cómo Luan se preparaba para salir de su alcoba, ocasionándole un vuelco en el corazón a causa de la impresión, a la par que intentaba desesperadamente encontrar un buen lugar en dónde esconderse. Al salir, Luan giró la cabeza hacia su derecha e izquierda, encontrándose con el pasillo completamente despejado y libre de ruido, de modo que optó por bajar las escaleras y dirigirse hacia la planta baja.

—¡Uff! Eso estuvo muy cerca... Por poco y me descubre. —Dijo Lincoln, aferrándose con su vida al cordón que pendía sobre el techo, y que era utilizado para abrir la trampilla que desplegaba las escaleras que se usaban para llegar al ático—. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que la puerta atascada del ático me salvaría?

Lincoln había hablado demasiado pronto, ya que en ese momento, la puerta cedió, ocasionando que este cayera al suelo de nariz, llevándose un tremendo golpe. Pese al duro impacto y tras asegurarse de que no hubiera más moros en la costa, el muchacho de cabellos blancos se encerró en su propia habitación, tomándose un respiro del momento de extrema adrenalina que acababa de experimentar. Sin embargo, no pasaron más de diez segundos, cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abrió violentamente, provocando que Lincoln fuera empujado para así acabar estrellándose contra la pared contraria al momento en el que sus hermanas quisieron entrar al mismo tiempo como si fueran una manada de caballos desbocados.

—Y bien... ¿Qué fue lo qué escuchaste? —Preguntó Lori, conservando la misma expresión de fascinación y delirio que el resto de sus hermanas—. Literalmente pudimos ver que te enteraste de una conversación secreta entre Luan y su novio. Así que ahora queremos saber todos los detalles.

—¿Qué? —Lincoln se sorprendió ante la petición, entretanto buscaba despegarse de la pared—. Ustedes están locas si creen que voy a decirles algo. Esa conversación es privada.

—Sí era privada, ¿Entonces por qué te detuviste a escucharla, hermano? —Cuestionó Luna.

—La escuché por mera casualidad. ¡Ahora pongan atención! Están muy equivocadas si piensan que voy a ser el intermediario entre Luan y ustedes. Estamos hablando de...

—¿Una menta? —Lisa se aproximó a su hermano, ofreciéndole el mencionado caramelo, el cual no dudó en tomar y llevárselo a la boca.

—Gracias, Lisa. Como les decía... Estamos hablando de la vida privada de Luan. ¿Acaso no se ponen a pensar en las consecuencias? No voy a permitir que... —En ese momento, las palabras de Lincoln quedaron ahogadas en el fondo de su garganta, cuando de forma repentina, sintió un intenso cosquilleo en la punta de su lengua. Mismo que se extendió hacia su paladar, para enseguida abrirse paso hacia los músculos y huesillos de su mandíbula. Acto seguido y de una forma que en un principio no supo exactamente cómo explicar, su boca comenzó a moverse por sí sola, desvelando los secretos más íntimos de la conversación que había atendido por mera casualidad—. ¡Estaban en lo cierto! ¡Luan se está viendo en secreto con un chico al cual parece que no le causan mucha gracia sus chistes! ¡Ellos tendrán una cita este próximo sábado a las cinco de la tarde en el centro comercial para ver una aburrida película! ¡Irán a Blarney Burger! ¡Comerán hamburguesas y probablemente terminen dándose de besos!

La horda de chicas dejó salir un largo y enamoradizo suspiro en cuanto Lincoln se percató de lo que había hecho. A continuación, se tapó la boca con ambas manos, preguntándose aterrado una y otra vez el motivo por el cual su mente parecía haberlo traicionado, obligándolo a decir todo lo que había escuchado.

—¿Por qué...? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió...?

—Veo que mi experimento resultó ser todo un éxito. —Dijo Lisa, luego de acomodarse las gafas.

—¡Lisa! ¿Tú fuiste la causante de esto? —El desahuciado chico del cabello blanquizco se mostró consternado.

—¡En efecto! —Afirmó la pequeña, sintiéndose plenamente orgullosa de sí misma—. Te convertiste en el sujeto de prueba perfecto para mis nuevas: "Pastillas de la Verdad". Un experimento en el que he estado trabajando arduamente por los últimos cuatro meses. Lo que acabas de ingerir es realmente un poderoso estimulante, camuflado en la forma de una inofensiva pastilla de menta. Una sola de ellas es más que suficiente para convertir a cualquier persona por más cerrada y mentirosa que sea en un libro abierto, haciendo que su honestidad aumente en un quinientos por ciento, con una duración variable de doce a catorce horas aproximadamente.

—Ese fue un truco muy sucio, Lisa. —Lincoln reclamó.

—Nunca dijo nadie que la ciencia tendría que ser "políticamente correcta". Lo siento mucho, Lincoln. La hubiera probado con Luan, pero debido al exceso de segregación de feniletilamina, sustancia que induce al cuerpo a entrar en un estado de euforia cuando se encuentra a ese alguien especial, cabía la enorme probabilidad de que los efectos de la pastilla de vieran neutralizados. ¡Muy bien! Ahora que ya sabemos la fecha y el lugar en dónde se reunirá nuestra hermana con su nuevo interés amoroso, pueden preguntarle a Lincoln cualquier cosa que siempre hayan querido saber. Estoy segura de que él estará muy complacido por querer contárselos.

—Oh no... —Murmuró Lincoln, tragando una gran cantidad de saliva, mientras sus hermanas lo miraban con un aura puramente maligna en sus ojos.

 **Continuará...**

 **Próximo capítulo "6 de Julio". ¡Gracias por leerlo!**


	4. Cambio Sorpresivo

**Un Fanfic de The Loud House**

 **"Entre Lágrimas y Risas"**

 **Capítulo 3: "Cambio Sorpresivo"**

 _Sábado, 4:56 P.M. Inmediaciones del Centro Comercial._

—Peliblanco a Deportista. Peliblanco a Deportista... Tengo visibilidad cero. Repito, aún tengo visibilidad cero. ¡Cambio! —Indicó Lincoln por medio de su Walkie Talkie, sentado en solitario sobre una de las bancas del área de comida rápida aledaña al cine para vigilar su entrada, vestido con una larga gabardina, sobrero y un par de lentes oscuros para evitar sospechas. Atuendo que de forma irónica, atraía todavía más la atención de las personas que pasaban junto a él.

—Aquí Deportista. —Lynn respondió desde su propia posición, ubicada en el lado contrario de la extensa área de comida portando un conjunto de ropa similar—. Entendido Peliblanco. Confirmo... Yo también tengo visibilidad cero. Se lo comunicaré al resto del equipo. ¡Cambio y fuera!

—Sé lo qué están pensando... Lincoln... ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de dejarte manipular por esas embusteras y ser arrastrado a hacer algo tan bajo como esto? Bueno, pongámoslo en términos simples. Ellas de algún modo controlan mi vida. Gracias a un gráfico muy bien elaborado y altamente detallado por Lisa, descubrimos que yo dependo de ellas mucho más de lo que ellas dependen de mí, así que para no verme a mí mismo perjudicado, decidí aceptar y ayudarles con esta absurda misión. Para evitar levantar sospechas, cada una de mis hermanas está situada en un punto estratégico a lo largo y ancho del área de comida rápida con el fin de cubrir el cien por ciento del rango de visibilidad. Así para cuando aparezcan Luan y su novio sepamos exactamente de quién se trata.

—Rockera a Peliblanco. Rockera a Peliblanco. —La voz de Luna se dejó escuchar por medio de la bocina del aparato—. Necesitamos un nuevo estatus de la situación. ¿Qué es lo que ves, hermano? ¡Cambio!

—¡Aquí Peliblanco! Procedo a realizar un rápido reconocimiento del área marcada. —Lincoln asomó su cabeza por medio de los arbustos decorativos colocados por encima de los respaldos de las mesas, utilizando un par de binoculares para aproximar y dirigir su mirada hacia la taquilla del cine—. Veamos... En la entrada solo percibo a un matrimonio con sus dos hijos, a un par de ancianos, a un cuarteto de amigos, a una chica de aspecto sombrío, a un par de empleados del cine, y a una muy empalagosa pareja de adolescentes. Negativo, Rockera. Aún no hay rastros de Luan o de algún chico que pueda ser un posible candidato a ser su novio. ¡Cambio!

—Entendido, Peliblanco. Pasaré tu reporte. Sigue atento ante lo que puedas observar. ¡Cambio y fuera!

—¿Por qué tardan tanto? Esto es absurdo... ¿En dónde podrá estar ese par si ya son las cinco en punto? —Agachó la mirada para ver la hora en su reloj de pulsera—. ¿Por qué las personas siempre tienen esa tendencia a llegar tarde a todas partes? Y pensar que estoy desperdiciando mí tarde de sábado haciendo esta clase de tonterías... —Suspiró—. Realmente espero que Luan y ese chico aparezcan pronto, así me podré largar a casa directo a continuar con mi lectura de comics. ¡Aguarden un minuto!

En ese momento, Lincoln tomó una vez más sus binoculares, para volver a fijar sus ojos en la entrada, pudiendo presenciar en esta ocasión la repentina aparición de un chico galante e increíblemente atractivo de aproximadamente dieciséis años de edad, según un primer cálculo del muchacho. Sus tonificados brazos y sus marcados abdominales eran perfectamente apreciables incluso por encima del conjunto de ropa que llevaba puesto, el cual consistía en una camisa blanca semi abierta y un pantalón caqui recien planchados. Los rasgos en su rostro eran inmejorables. No había sobre su superficie alguna clase de imperfección mínima visible de esas que con frecuencia suelen atormentar a los adolescentes de su edad. De sonrisa y dientes perfectos, blancos como un conjunto de preciosas perlas, luciendo su sedoso y ondulado cabello castaño, el cual era tan brillante, que por breves instantes alcanzó a deslumbrar la visión Lincoln, obligándolo a frotarse los ojos si quería seguir contemplándolo.

—¿Acaso ese chico será...? —Encendió de vuelta su Walkie Talkie—. Peliblanco a Deportista y Rockera, Peliblanco a Deportista y Rockera. Creo que tengo confirmación visual del posible objetivo. Espero sus instrucciones. ¡Cambio! —Hubo solo silencio del otro lado de la bocina—. ¿Deportista? ¿Rockera? ¿Me copian?

Pese a que los intentos de Lincoln por tratar de comunicarse de vuelta con sus hermanas fueron arduos, el muchacho descubrió como todos sus esfuerzos y planificación se habían ido por la tubería en cuando giró la cabeza hacia su derecha, tan solo para presenciar a una pequeña multitud reunida por detrás de uno de los conjuntos de arbustos y descubrir con profunda indignación que esa multitud se trataba de nada más y nada menos que de Lori, Leni, Luna, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lana y Lisa, babeando y mirando atónitas hacia el chico que se había presentado frente a la taquilla del cine.

—Es increíble... ¿En verdad él es el novio de Luan...? ¡Es literalmente un bombón!

—Es como un sueño hecho realidad...

—Esa chica sin dudas se sacó la lotería, hermanas...

—Jamás creí que diría esto pero... Creo que Hugh acaba de descender un puesto.

—Es cautivador... Es misterioso... Es tan... "Suspiro", Seductor...

—¿Creen ustedes que Luan sea de la chicas a las que les gusta compartir todo con sus hermanas?

—Valdría la pena averiguarlo.

—¡Yo lo pido primero!

Comentaron Lori, Lola, Luna, Lisa, Lucy, Leni, Lana y Lynn respectivamente, ante la mirada de desconcierto y hartazgo de Lincoln, quién ahora estaba firmemente convencido de que sus hermanas habían cruzado el umbral en cuanto a lo que él consideraba normal respecto a la invasión de la privacidad.

—¡Oh vamos! —La furia del único varón de la familia Loud estalló—. No puede estar pasando esto de nuevo... Perdónalas, Luan. Me siento culpable. Debí tratar de detenerlas cuando pude... Nunca quise que nada de esto sucediera... Pero ellas jamás me hacen caso.

Lincoln comenzó a lamentarse. No obstante, el tiempo con el que contó para hacerlo se convirtió en algo tan fugaz e insignificante que tras mirar de manera repentina hacia el lado contrario, este se percató de que la chica Loud que faltaba por hacer su acto de presencia, finalmente arribó al lugar señalado con tan solo tres minutos de retraso. Lincoln jamás había visto esa faceta de Luan, pero tras observarla con un mayor detenimiento, se dio cuenta de que estaba contemplando la viva representación de un ángel sobre la tierra. Comenzando por su cabello suelto, el cual ahora graciosamente sobre sus hombros, meciéndose a la vez por toda la extensión de su cuello, mientras que un par de mechones se tambaleaban frente a sus ojos, haciéndole cosquillas la nariz. Pero siendo el cambio más radical, su propio atuendo, sustituyéndolo por un hermoso vestido veraniego de una sola pieza en color amarillo.

—Acaso... ¿Esa es...? ¿Luan...? —Sus pupilas se dilataron y se cubrieron por un brillo especial—. Es preciosa... —Sus hermanas imitaron su gesto una vez que enfocaron su vista en Luan, corroborando así la autenticidad de las palabras de Lincoln.

—Jamás creí que viviría lo suficiente para ver este momento. —Dijo Luna, sintiéndose feliz por su hermana y compañera de habitación—. ¡Chicas! Hay que aceptarlo. Luan nos ha sobrepasado... No podemos hacerle esto a ella. Luan ganó el corazón de ese chico limpiamente.

—Literalmente tienes razón... —Lori y el resto de sus hermanas se mostraron desanimadas—. Es una lástima.

—¡Un segundo! —Lana miró a Lori con malos ojos—. ¿Y qué hay de Bobby?

—¿Bobby? —Recapacitó, como si de repente los circuitos en su cabeza hubieran vuelto a la normalidad—. Oh... Sí... Bobby... Obviamente Bobby es mucho mejor partido que ese chico... —Esbozó una sonrisa sínica, la cual dejó inconforme a la mayor de las gemelas.

—¡Silencio todas! —Advirtió Lisa—. Ese biscocho ha comenzado a caminar hacia ella.

—¡Oh por dios! ¡Oh por dios! Su primer encuentro... —Leni sacó a relucir su lado más fangirl, sin importarle demasiado sí las personas cercanas a ella la miraran de manera extraña—. Muero de ganas por saber si la besará.

—¡Ha llegado la hora decisiva! —Advirtió Lynn—. ¡Saquen sus cámaras para grabar el momento!

Fue de este modo; con todas sus hermanas mostrando una actitud frenética y que contrastaba completamente con el malhumorado gesto de Lincoln al mantenerse firme en su creencia de que no deberían de entrometerse en la vida privada de Luan, que el encuentro entre ambos adolescentes estaba a punto de suscitarse. En ese momento, Luan y el muchacho parecieron cruzar sus miradas, para enseguida intercambiar una tímida sonrisa. Sin embargo, tanto la agrupación de chicas, como el propio Lincoln, fueron testigos de un hecho por demás insólito, un acontecimiento único que los dejaría afligidos y estupefactos, sin la mínima posibilidad de volver a cerrar la boca a causa de la impresión: Luan y el apuesto joven se pasaron de largo, sin que alguno de ellos le dirigiera la palabra al otro. El grupo observó entonces, como el muchacho se dirigía a abrazar a una chica completamente diferente de Luan y que iba caminando a unos cuantos pasos por detrás de ella. En cambio, tras volver a posicionar su atención en su hermana, todos se dieron cuenta de que Luan se encontraba ahora de pie frente a aquella chica de aspecto sombrío y que Lincoln había podido observar con anterioridad. Tras un intercambio breve de palabras inaudibles para su congregación, Luan y la chica de aspecto emo se tomaron de las manos para finalmente intercambiar muestras de cariño por medio de un par de pequeños besos directamente en los labios, el cual sirvió para dejar aún mas asombrada a toda su caterva de hermanas tanto mayores, como menores.

 **Continuará...**

 **Próximo capítulo "13 de Julio". ¡Gracias por leerlo!**


	5. Emo y Comediante

**Un Fanfic de The Loud House**

 **"Entre Lágrimas y Risas"**

 **Capítulo 4: "Emo y Comediante"**

—Lo veo y no lo creo... —Luna fue la primera en expresar sus opiniones luego de la gran revelación, sintiéndose extrañada, pero al mismo tiempo feliz por esta nueva etapa en la vida de su hermana más cercana.

—Ni yo... —Lynn continuó—. ¡Wow! Nunca hubiera imaginado que a nuestra hermana le gustaba batear desde el otro lado el campo. —Se carcajeó luego de escuchar su propio comentario—. ¿Entienden? ¿Entienden?

—No sabía que a Luan le gustaba jugar beisbol. —Comentó Leni.

—¿Y ahora tú también te vas a convertir en comediante? —Lori miró a Lynn con malos ojos por escasos momentos, para enseguida continuar contemplando a la feliz pareja—. Eso fue tan literalmente inesperado que apenas y puedo expresar con palabras lo que mi pecho está sintiendo en este momento. —Esbozó una sonrisa fraternal—. No sé ustedes, pero si Luan eligió a esa chica para ser su novia... ¿Quiénes somos nosotras para contradecirla en sus decisiones?

—Estoy de acuerdo... —Lola le dio la razón—. La felicidad de Luan siempre será lo más importante.

—Retiro lo dicho... —Agregó Lucy—. Es tan sombría y atormentada como Edwin.

El resto de sus hermanas especularon al respecto, mostrándose de alguna manera conformes, aunque al mismo tiempo asombradas a causa de la impactante noticia. Entre tanto, Lincoln miró de una forma más detallada a la chica que acompañaba a su hermana, dándose cuenta de que ya la había conocido con anterioridad.

—¡Aguarden un segundo! ¡Yo conozco a esa chica! —Confesó, atrayendo la atención de sus hermanas—. Su nombre es Maggie... Luan y yo hicimos una lúgubre actuación el día de su cumpleaños hace un par de meses. ¡Oh dios, esto es malo...!

Los comentarios de Lincoln no fueron del todo bien interpretados por sus hermanas, por lo que no dudaron en reclamarle y tacharlo de homofóbico e intolerante. No obstante, sus motivos para preocuparse iban por un camino completamente diferente.

—¡Chicas! ¡Guarden silencio! No me mal entiendan. Me parece genial que Luan y esa chica hayan encontrado el amor, pero... Lo que quise decir es que... Esto es muy malo, ya que la madre de esa chica jamás aprobaría una relación como esta.

—¿Qué quieres decir, hermano? —Preguntó Luna.

—Verán... El día de la fiesta, cuando estábamos por marcharnos luego de nuestra presentación... Descubrimos que su madre tiene una manera de pensar un poco... Conservadora... Su manía por mantener un estricto orden y hacerle ver a los demás que el mundo solo funciona de una sola forma, llega a ser enfermiza. Expulsó para siempre a dos chicos varones de su casa y les prohibió volver a establecer contacto con su hija, tan solo por que los encontró tomados de la mano. —Se rascó la cabeza, mostrándose inseguro—. Tal vez para una generación como la de nosotros sea algo normal... Pero la manera de pensar de su madre es totalmente diferente a la nuestra. No me quiero imaginar lo que podría pasar sí ella descubre que su propia hija está saliendo con alguien de su mismo sexo.

—Descuida, Lincoln. Su mamá no tiene porqué enterarse de su relación. —Lynn se acercó, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano para darle ánimos.

—Lynn tiene razón. —Dijo Lola—. Debemos llevarnos el secreto a la tumba.

—Mientras todos aquí lo mantengamos en secreto y nadie hable de ello, todo marchará bien. —Concluyó Lana. No obstante, justo en ese momento, la expresión de preocupación de Lincoln cambió radicalmente a una de horror absoluto, tras reconocer a la madre de Maggie, de pie, frente al acceso de la zona de comida rápida.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro... ¡Todos! ¡Al suelo! —Indicó Lincoln, obligando a que todas sus hermanas agacharan la cabeza y utilizaran los arbustos una vez más como medio para ocultarse.

—¿Y eso por qué fue, Lincoln? —Lori se quejó fuertemente.

—La madre de Maggie... ¡Está aquí!

—¡Aguarda! ¿Cómo es eso posible? —Luna asomó la cabeza.

—No lo sé... Bien dicen que las madres suelen tener un sexto sentido. Es probable que sospechara acerca de lo que su hija tramaba y vino ella misma a corroborarlo... O es que simplemente es sobreprotectora... ¡¿Qué se yo?!

—Esto está mal... —Opinó Lisa—. Sí dices que su madre es como es, entonces todos los planes que Luan y esa chica tenían para esta tarde se arruinarán.

—En ese caso, no debemos dejar que eso ocurra. —Dijo Lincoln, mostrándose determinado—. No podemos permitir que su madre las vea juntas y eche a perder el momento.

—¿Pero qué podemos hacer para evitarlo? —Preguntó Lola.

—¡Ya lo tengo! Sí su actitud es tan conservadora, entonces le daremos por dónde más le duele. Nos turnaremos para distraerla. Crearemos situaciones ficticias, las cuales dada su manera de ver la vida serían incorrectas. Estoy seguro de que le será imposible resistirse e intervendrá para solucionarlo. Así evitaremos que establezca contacto visual con Luan y su hija. ¡Ahora acérquense todas! Les contaré lo que debemos hacer a continuación.

Cuando Lincoln finalizó tras haberles compartido su plan a todas sus hermanas, fueron Lana y Lola las primeras en actuar, colocándose frente a la madre de Maggie para comenzar una pelea fingida, llamando su atención y dando una completa credibilidad a las palabras de Lincoln.

—¡Yo estaba en ese asiento, Lola! —Exclamó con gran furia la pequeña niña del overol.

—¡No! ¡Yo estaba en ese asiento, Lana! —Le respondió su hermana gemela, usando la misma tonalidad.

—¿A sí? ¡Yo te enseñaré...!

—¿Pero qué...? ¡Niñas! ¡Niñas! —La señora se aproximó—. ¡Santo dios! Se van a lastimar. ¡Deténganse ahora mismo!

El plan funcionó a la perfección, ya que en ese instante, Luan y Maggie consiguieron entrar directamente la función luego de hacer una breve fila, pudiendo escapar y sin saberlo del inminente peligro. Acto seguido, Lincoln realizó una seña con el pulgar arriba, indicándole a sus hermanas que ya podían detenerse. No obstante, para la mala fortuna del grupo de hermanos, la madre de Maggie se dirigió de igual forma hacia la taquilla del cine, comprando un boleto para la misma función para la que habían accedido Luan y su hija. Esto obligó a Lincoln y a sus hermanas a comprar boletos para la misma función y sentarse en la fila ubicada en la retaguardia de la que ella había elegido, la cual se encontraba a dos filas más de distancia en dónde se encontraba la feliz pareja, todo con el fin de causar distracciones menores, que iban desde platicar a mitad de la película, lanzarse palomitas de maíz, hasta patear ocasionalmente los asientos, haciéndola voltear y reclamarles en contantes ocasiones, evitando así que ella pudiera descubrirlas. Una vez terminada la función, Luan y Maggie pasearon dentro de las inmediaciones del centro comercial, tomadas siempre de la mano, deteniéndose frente a tiendas, algunas de temática divertida y jocosas, así como en otras en las que vendían ropa y artículos dignos de pertenecer a un mundo creado por Tim Burton. Entre tanto, los arduos intentos de Lincoln y sus hermanas por evitar que la madre de la joven emo pudiera establecer un contacto visual con ellas continuaron. Estableciendo escenarios en los cuales Leni fingía ser una chica embarazada a sus dieciséis años de edad, luego de haberse colocado bajo su vestido a la altura de su vientre la camiseta de Lincoln, pasando por otra en la que Luna fingía beber una lata de cerveza vacía que había encontrado previamente en el bote de la basura, concluyendo con otra más en la que Lincoln y Lynn simulaban ser una incestuosa pareja de hermanos, proclamándolo a los cuatro vientos. Logrando acaparar la atención de la señora con cada una de ellas, consiguiendo que el paseo de Luan y de Maggie trascurriera sin contratiempos. Al final, probablemente con una impresión que le dejó un muy mal sabor de boca y una pérdida absoluta en la humanidad, la madre de Maggie abandonó el centro comercial en cuanto la pareja accedió a Blarney Burger, para degustar las hamburguesas que ya habían acordado por teléfono, dándoles la pauta a Lincoln y a sus hermanas de que ahora podían relajarse y celebrar la dulce victoria.

—¡Vaya! No creí que lo lograríamos. —Dijo Lincoln, entusiasmado—. Esto merece una celebración. Sugiero que vayamos todos a ese buffet de comida Rusa-Germánica que está convenientemente al lado del Blarney Burger. Así podremos comer hasta el hartazgo y asegurarnos de que la cita de Luan transcurra tranquilamente.

Las chicas estuvieron de acuerdo con Lincoln, de modo que sus ocho hermanas y él entraron por la puerta del establecimiento, para tomar una mesa posicionada al lado de una de las ventanas, manteniendo visibilidad con ambas chicas, quienes se encontraban sentadas una frente a la otra en uno de los gabinetes, manteniendo una conversación aleatoria.

—¡Qué gracioso! —Comentó Luan, jugando con el pequeño muñeco de plástico de Blarney el dinosaurio que le había salido en su Dinocajita feliz—. Era justo el que quería.

—Me sorprende que aún te guste ese feo dinosaurio. Yo dejé de verlo luego de cumplir los seis años de edad. —Dijo Maggie, hundiéndose en su asiento, apenada de aquello que pudieran pensar de ellas el resto de los comensales.

—Sé que es muy tonto que me gusten este tipo de cosas a mis catorce años, pero su boba comedia aún me hace reír.

—Pues a mí, no. Así que guarda esa cosa antes de que nos vean y seamos la próxima burla o meme del internet. —Finiquitó, dándole un gran sorbo a su bebida sabor cola y frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Oh vamos, Maggie! Debe haber algo que te haga reír. Una persona no puede pasar toda su vida con esa expresión de fastidio ante los demás.

—¿Estás segura? ¡Pruébame! —Se cruzó de brazos, desafiante.

—Pero estamos en un lugar público. —Se mofó ante la mirada asesina de la joven emo—. ¿Entiendes? ¿Entiendes?

—¡No me refería a eso! —Se enfureció a causa del comentario, resultándole imposible ocultar su cara completamente roja—. ¿Sabes qué...? ¡Olvídalo!

—Fue solo un chiste. No es para que te molestes de esa manera.

—Ya te lo había dicho antes... Tus chistes no me provocan risa.

—Está bien... Entiendo... —Las hirientes palabras de Maggie ocasionaron que Luan sintiera una gran conmoción en su corazón. Acto seguido, encogió los hombros y guardó silencio por unos segundos antes de atreverse a hablar de nuevo—. Maggie... Quisiera preguntarte algo...

—¿Qué sucede? —Se mostró levemente interesada, regresándole la mirada.

—Me gustaría saber la razón por la cual te interesaste en mí... —Jugó nerviosa con los mechones sueltos de su cabello—. Es decir... Más allá del apoyo que te he brindado en estos últimos días... Tú y yo pertenecemos a dos mundos completamente diferentes. Tu estilo de vida se contrarresta mucho con el mío... Mis chistes te aburren, inclusive te molesta la actitud infantil que puedo llegar a tener algunas veces... Pero aún así te animaste a confesarme tus sentimientos y ambas hemos mantenido viva esta relación por un par de semanas. Quiero saber... ¿Por qué...?

—A decir verdad... Me he estado preguntando lo mismo últimamente... —Su mal humor se evaporó y su agresivo semblante cambió de repente, mostrándose más calmada—. No sabría exactamente cómo contestar a esa pregunta... Todo ha sido tan repentino para mí en este último par de meses... Me siento confundida y aterrada... Quizá fue porque la actuación que ofreciste en mi fiesta de cumpleaños me cautivó... O tal vez fue porque eres la primera persona que me ha ofrecido todo su apoyo desde que... —Dudó de sí misma en continuar—. Tú sabes... Desde que mi padre...

—No te preocupes... —Colocó su mano derecha sobre la de Maggie, la cual permanecía inerte y fría sobre la mesa—. No hace falta que me lo digas de nuevo si eso te ocasiona tristeza. Puedo imaginar cómo te sientes... Yo...

—Lo siento, Luan... Pero creo que no puedes saber la manera en la que me siento ahora... Me siento atrapada... Perdida... Triste... Quiero gritar con todas mis fuerzas y no puedo... Y es que, tú tienes la fortuna de no saber lo devastador se siente perder a alguien importante en tu vida de la noche a la mañana... —Pequeños caudales de lágrimas se derramaron sobre sus mejillas, ocasionando que el maquillaje en sus ojos se corriera—. Como sabrás... Mi padre... Lo era todo para mí... Tú no sabes lo que se siente estar acostumbrada a recibirlo todas las tardes después del trabajo y que de repente... Te des cuenta de que jamás volverás a verlo... De que jamás volverás a sentir alguno de sus abrazos... O a escuchar sus palabras de confort luego de contarle que no te fue nada bien en la escuela... Ese fue un duro golpe del que no podré recuperarme tan fácilmente... Y aunque sé que también cuento con el apoyo de mi madre, su forma de pensar me ha obligado muchas veces a mantenerme distante... ¿Quieres saber por qué me uní a este estilo de vida? Bueno, ahora ya conoces el motivo... —Agachó la mirada, como si quisiera encontrar la fortaleza que le faltaba en sus gruesas botas negras de tanque para proseguir—. Recuerdo que aquella noche... Hace exactamente un mes... Me sentía muy triste y ninguno de mis amigos me supo brindar el apoyo moral que necesitaba. Me sentía desesperada, así que pensé en cortarme los brazos de nuevo, pero entonces, entre mis cosas, encontré la tarjeta de tu negocio y siendo tú la única opción que tenía, me atreví a llamarte con la vaga esperanza de que me escucharas... A una completa extraña... Pero lo hiciste, aún cuando no tenías motivos, ni razones para hacerlo... Por más de dos horas... Supongo que eso fue lo que me hizo tenerte un gran afecto.

—Maggie... Sé que lo de tu padre fue un duro golpe y es por eso que quiero que sepas que siempre podrás contar conmigo para todo lo que necesites. No importa cuando, ni dónde, yo estaré ahí. —Le dirigió una cálida sonrisa, consiguiendo que Maggie controlara su llanto—. Si me lo preguntas, eso fue lo que me hizo sentir ese mismo afecto hacia ti. Es extraño, ya que nunca pensé que llegaría a sentir esto por una chica, pero después de escucharte esa noche, sentí que era mi deber ayudarte... Estar contigo en las buenas y en las malas. ¿Recuerdas la promesa que te hice esa noche? Te prometí que jamás volverías a sentirte sola. Y eso es justo lo que voy a hacer.

—Gracias, Luan... De alguna manera, siempre sabes que decir para hacerme sentir mejor...

Creyendo que se trataba de un hecho único en la historia, Luan observó por vez primera, una sonrisa sincera dibujada en el rostro de Maggie. Acto seguido, ambas se miraron a los ojos, experimentando como una sensación de calor muy agradable descendía desde el esófago hasta la boca del estómago. A continuación, ambas se tomaron de las manos y aproximaron sus rostros, para posteriormente unir sus labios en una sola muestra de cariño y amor.

—Luan... —Maggie retomó la palabra una vez finalizado el beso, esta vez sin tratar de ocultar sus mejillas ruborizadas—. Yo... Quisiera... Quisiera que este momento durara para siempre... Pero sé que eso jamás pasará... Y es que... Hay algo importante que debo decirte... Verás... Yo... Yo voy a...

En ese momento, las palabras de Maggie quedaron retenidas en la parte más profunda de su garganta, cuando la imponente sombra de una presencia extraña se materializó a su lado. Acto seguido, la voz de una mujer madura sería lo próximo que escucharían, ocasionándoles a ambas un tremendo susto que las llevaría al borde del infarto.

—¿Maggie? ¿Qué se supone qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó la mujer con las manos en la cintura, reflejando una expresión de desagrado e ira.

—¿Mamá...? —Maggie, temerosa ante lo que pudiera suceder a continuación, alcanzó a susurrar, solo segundos antes de darse cuenta de que su nuevo mundo corría el riesgo de estar a punto de derrumbarse una vez más.

 **Continuará...**

 **Próximo capítulo: 20 de Julio. ¡Gracias por leerlo y por sus comentarios!**


	6. Fruto Prohibido

**Un Fanfic de The Loud House**

 **"Entre Lágrimas y Risas"**

 **Capítulo 5: "Fruto Prohibido"**

—Y entonces le dije a Bobby, literalmente, quiero que dejes de frecuentarte con esa chica de tu trabajo llamada Dana... —Dijo Lori sentada al extremo de una larga mesa sobre un banco alto, dándole un sorbo a su soda burbujeante sabor naranja—. Hay algo en ella que me da muy mala espina. Siento como si coqueteara contigo a mis espaldas.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué no habíamos solucionado ya ese problema? —Luna acentuó desde la misma mesa, en un punto opuesto al de Lori—. Creo que nos quedó lo bastante claro luego del numerito que montamos en aquél restaurante que Bobby jamás te traicionaría. Además, ¿Qué no fue ella la que los ayudó a elegir el vestido que elegiste para esa ocasión?

—Eso ya lo sé, es solo que no me gusta que nadie lo mire con otros ojos. Solo yo poseo ese privilegio.

—No la culpo... —Opinó Lynn—. Si yo tuviera novio tampoco me gustaría que otras chicas se fijaran en él. Lo único que Lori hace es asegurarse de que en un futuro Bobby no adquiera un gusto por comprar tiempos compartidos. —Se hizo reír a sí misma, no así sucedió con el resto de sus hermanas y Lincoln, quienes de manera inmediata y simultánea, demostraron su evidente malestar ante el intento de broma—. ¿Entienden? ¿Entienden?

—Y yo que pensaba que los chistes de Luan eran absurdos. —Dijo Lola, dirigiéndole una mirada asesina—. Al menos ella contaba algunos con los que nos hacía reír de vez en cuando. En cambio, los tuyos son enfermizos.

—¡Oigan! Alguien tiene que cubrir el lugar de Luan mientras no se encuentre con nosotras. —Decretó la chica deportista, dándole una mordida al Brötchen que tenía sobre su plato—. Y creo que esto de contar chistes me está comenzando a gustar. Creo que he descubierto mi segunda vocación.

Por su parte, mientras que sus hermanas se dedicaban a discutir acerca de lo ridícula que sonaba la nueva idea de Lynn, Lincoln había preferido comer en silencio, escuchando ocasionalmente la charla que sostenían las chicas a su alrededor. Sin embargo, el pedazo de carne que se encontraba masticando en ese momento estuvo a punto de quedársele atorado en la garganta, cuando repentinamente, luego de mirar despreocupadamente por la ventana para asegurarse de que Luan y Maggie aún se hallaban en las inmediaciones del restaurante de comida rápida, se dio cuenta de que junto a ellas, se encontraba nada más y nada menos que la madre de la joven de ropas opacas y tétricas, ocasionándole un vuelco en el estómago, siendo este acompañado por un susto tan terrible, que por breves momentos pensó seriamente en colocar aquella situación por encima de los sustos que Lucy le provocaba.

—Chicas... Más les vale que vayan pidiendo la cuenta... Creo que tenemos un problema...

-o-

—¿Mamá? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí...? —Preguntó Maggie, temerosa de establecer contacto visual con su madre quien se encontraba frente al cubículo dónde hasta hacía apenas unos segundos, ella y Luan se encontraban cómodamente conversando y degustando de una hamburguesa.

—Lo mismo quisiera saber yo de ti, jovencita. ¿Acaso una madre no puede complacer a su hija de vez en cuando comprándole comida chatarra? —Contestó la señora, cruzándose de brazos y resaltando su molestia en cada una de sus palabras—. Ahora dime... ¿Qué significa esto y por qué te estabas besando con esa chica?

—Yo... Puedo explicarlo... Mamá... Verás...

—No existe una explicación racional, ni mucho menos una justificación para la atrocidad que acabas de cometer. ¡Estoy muy decepcionada de ti, Maggie! ¿De nada sirvió la educación que te impartí? —Pese a que Maggie trató de buscar una rápida excusa, la altisonante voz de su madre la obligó a guardar silencio y a encogerse de hombros—. ¿Una mujer besando a otra mujer? ¡El mundo se ha vuelto loco! Tan solo piensa en lo que diría dios nuestro señor ante esta aberración. ¡Vendrás conmigo en este instante a casa y te obligaré a que te laves esa boca con una barra de jabón! A ver sí así aprendes a comportarte de una buena vez. No volverás a ver a esa chica.

Acto seguido, tiró de su hija por medio de su brazo para llevarla consigo en contra de su voluntad, ante la mirada atónita de los clientes, así como la del resto de los trabajadores del establecimiento. Por su parte, Maggie pataleó y chilló, tratando de zafarse del control de su madre, mientras que Luan, sintiendo un vacío en el estómago como nunca antes lo había experimentado en toda su vida, permaneció sentada en su asiento, petrificada a causa del tremendo pavor que sufrió, con la mirada vidriosa y sus lagrimales humedecidos, sin la posibilidad de poder decir algo o hacer cualquier cosa que le ayudara a evitar que su velada quedara arruinada.

—¡Mamá! ¡Por favor! ¡No me hagas esto! —Maggie continuó aferrándose—. ¡Luan! ¡Luan no dejes que me lleve! ¡Ayúdame por favor! ¡Luan!

La joven de frenos alcanzó a levantarse, tan solo para dar un paso al frente con la intención de exponer sus propios términos, los cuales quedaron sosegados a un solo hilillo de voz que fue imperceptible para Maggie y para su madre.

—Señora Whiteheart... Deténgase, por favor... Usted... No lo entiende...

Tanto madre e hija estaban a punto de atravesar las puertas principales del restaurante, cuando en ese momento, la voz de una chica de cabellos rubios se dejó escuchar en los alrededores al momento de atravesar la puerta en compañía de todo su séquito de hermanas y hermano.

—¡Alto ahí, señora! ¡Literalmente, no vamos a permitir que separe a esas chicas!

—¿Y quién se supone que eres tú, muchachita? —Preguntó la señora—. ¡Aguarda un momento! —Los rostros del resto de las chicas presentes llamaron fuertemente su atención, de modo que no tardó en reconocerlos y saber de quienes se trataban—. Tú... —Señaló a Leni con la punta del dedo índice—. Eres la chica de dieciséis años que estaba embarazada... ¡Y tú! La chica descarriada y alcohólica de hace un momento. También están ese par de gemelas problemáticas y... ¡Claro...! Ahora lo recuerdo... ¡Ustedes son la "autoproclamada" pareja de hermanos! —Afirmó, señalando a su vez a Luna, Lana, Lola, Lynn y a Lincoln, ocasionando que estos dos últimos se sonrojaran al haberles recordado el vergonzoso numerito que ambos tuvieron que realizar para crear la distracción perfecta para ella—. ¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí? No les bastó con hacerme pasar un mal rato mientras deambulaba tranquilamente por la plaza? ¡Esperen! Ya sé lo que está ocurriendo aquí... ¿No me digan que todos ustedes conocen a esa otra chica con la que mi pequeña Maggie se estaba juntando?

—Para su información, señora, todas nosotras somos sus hermanas. ¡Y hemos venido a defender la relación que su hija sostiene con nuestra hermana Luan! —Lana alegó y puso sobre la mesa las intenciones del grupo. A continuación, el conjunto de chicas y Lincoln, demostraron su apoyo incondicional al reafirmar y estar completamente de acuerdo con el comentario de la pequeña niña de cabellos rubios, cuando repentinamente los integrantes de la familia Loud comenzaron a manifestarse al mismo tiempo, resultándole imposible a la mujer comprender todas las palabras que llegaban a sus oídos.

—Chicas... Ustedes... —Murmuró Luan, sorprendida ante los acontecimientos que se suscitaban frente a sus narices.

—¡Silencio! Así que ustedes son sus hermanas. —Gritó, consiguiendo callarlas a todas. Entonces, observó a Lincoln y a sus hermanas con cierto grado de recelo—. Pues vaya familia de anormales que resultaron ser. De por sí el hecho de que mi hija saliera con otra chica ya me resultaba enfermizo, pero ahora, tras haber conocido la clase de linaje de la que proviene esa chica rectifica mi decisión. No permitiré que mi hija se involucre con una familia cuyas normas y educación se basan en los embarazos no deseados a tan temprana edad, el alcoholismo, la violencia intrafamiliar y las relaciones incestuosas. Así que sí me disculpan, están estorbando la puerta.

—¿Qué? —Lori se exaltó—. ¿Cómo se atreve a catalogarnos de esa manera? Usted es una...

—¡Aguarda, Lori! —Lincoln la interrumpió, atrayendo la mirada de la madre de la muchacha—. Deja que yo me encargue de manejar esta situación... —Se aclaró la garganta antes de proseguir—. Señora... Lamento mucho nuestro comportamiento de hace unos momentos. Quisiera decirle que usted se equivoca. Nosotros no somos lo que piensa. Montamos todas esas actuaciones porque no queríamos que usted se interpusiera en la relación que su hija y nuestra hermana han logrado construir. He de decir que también fue una gran sorpresa para nosotros. Imagino cómo debe sentirse, pero... ¿Qué no acaso lo más importante para usted es la felicidad de su propia hija? Señora... —Se arrodilló y juntó sus manos, indicándoles a sus hermanas de manera indirecta que imitaran sus movimientos—. Le pido de corazón que deje intacta la relación que hay entre ambas. Las dos parecen entenderse muy bien a pesar de ser unos polos opuestos. Y por lo poco que he visto, creo que ambas son un excelente complemento de la otra.

—¿Y creíste que me tragaría ese estúpido cuento? —La mujer mantuvo su postura a pesar de las suplicas de Lincoln—. A los jóvenes de hoy les gusta decir muchas tonterías. Lo siento por ti, pequeño de cabello blanco, pero debes entender que una relación entre dos personas del mismo sexo es absurda e inaceptable. Va en contra del bien común y pone en riesgo el modelo de la familia tradicional, la cual debe estar basada únicamente en el matrimonio indisoluble entre un hombre y una mujer. Además, esta repudiable conducta trata de anteponerse a la supervivencia de nuestra propia especie y lo más importante de todo: Contradice y rechaza la ley de dios nuestro señor... Por lo tanto, yo misma me encargaré y aseguraré de que Maggie crezca en un entorno sano y lejos de las enfermizas y contemporáneas creencias de una familia tan vil y pecadora como la suya. Así que les pediré que se aparten en este instante y nos dejen pasar.

A continuación, la mujer se abrió paso entre el grupo de hermanos, haciéndolos a un lado de manera violenta, provocando que Leni, Luna y Lisa cayeran al suelo.

—¡Esa mujer está loca! —Exclamó Lynn.

—Literalmente es imposible razonar con una persona así... —Opinó Lori, ayudándole a sus hermanas caídas a ponerse de pie.

—Debe de haber algo que pueda ayudarnos a hacerla entrar en razón... —Dijo Lincoln—. ¿Pero qué...?

—Es inútil, hermano. —Dijo Luna—. Dudo mucho que podamos cambiar su forma de pensar.

—No digo que cambiemos su forma de pensar... Lo único que tenemos que hacer, es buscar la forma de hacerle entender que la felicidad de su hija es lo más importante. ¡Vamos, Lincoln! —Se dio pequeñas palmadas en la frente—. Algo se te tiene que ocurrir...

Al final, Lincoln no pudo pensar en ningún otro plan alterno que pudiera ayudarles a convencer a la madre de Maggie para permitir que la relación entre su hija y Luan floreciera, dado que fue precisamente la chica de los frenos la que se lo impidió, luego de irrumpir en su cerebro y ocasionarle sentimientos encontrados cuando su llanto se escuchó por todo el establecimiento, dejando intranquilos e insatisfechos a los demás comensales.

—Maggie... Maggie... —Luan repitió entre sollozos, ocasionando que el corazón de Lincoln y de sus hermanas se ablandara, debido a que esta era la primera en sus vidas vez que la veían llorar de esa manera. Siendo que su estado de ánimo en el 99% de las veces se resumía en una gran sonrisa con una divertida actitud hacia la vida. En ese momento, Lincoln y el grupo de chicas se acercaron hacia Luan, rodeándola con sus brazos en una muestra de afecto y de solidaridad ante esta nueva problemática.

 **Continuará...**

 **Próxima actualización: 3 de Agosto. Gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir esta historia. Una disculpa por haber subido este capítulo tarde, tuve una semana ocupada. Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Pásenla bien! ¡Chao!**


	7. La Desolación de Luan

**Un Fanfic de The Loud House**

 **"Entre Lágrimas y Risas"**

 **Capítulo 6: "La Desolación de Luan"**

Eventualmente, la mañana del día domingo llegó, y cómo era de esperarse, luego de los acontecimientos de la tarde del día anterior, las cosas en la casa Loud no marchaban del todo bien. El ambiente no era apacible. Mucho menos placentero, tal y como lo pudiera significar una mañana de domingo cualquiera para una familia numerosa y promedio Norteamericana con necesidades comunes. Lincoln salió de su habitación, aún en pijama, notando un silencio por demás inquietante y desolador, pero quizá acorde y apropiado ante la situación.

Tras bajar las escaleras y dirigirse hacia la planta baja, notó a sus hermanas, con la excepción de Luan, distribuidas a lo largo y ancho de la sala, cabizbajas y en silencio, pero cada una ocupada con una actividad en particular. Lori, sentada en el sofá, texteaba en su teléfono celular, mientras que Luna, a su lado, escribía en una libreta la letra de una canción que planeaba componer en un futuro próximo. Por su parte, Lisa se ocupaba de leer un libro de física avanzada. Entre tanto, Leni se cepillaba el cabello, Lynn y Lucy se encargaban de limpiar la caja de arena de Cliff y las gemelas se ocupaban de entretener a la pequeña Lily. No obstante, la desesperanzadora escena sucumbió en cuanto Lincoln rompió el hielo.

—Buenos días, chicas. —Saludó, pero sin recibir una respuesta—. ¿Cómo sigue Luan? ¿Han hablado con ella?

—Lo siento mucho, hermano. —Dijo Luna, haciendo la libreta y el lápiz a un lado—. Pero por el momento es imposible tratar hablar con ella. Aún está muy triste. Parece que estuvo llorando toda la noche. Me dijo que quería estar sola, así que tuve que mudarme provisionalmente a la habitación de Lori y de Leni.

—Esto es malo... —Se encogió de hombros—. ¿Tienen idea de cuánto tiempo pueda estar así? Francamente, me es muy difícil aceptar que la persona con más alegría y con más chispa de esta casa se encuentre pasando por algo así.

—La verdad es que ni siquiera nosotras lo sabemos. —Lori prosiguió—. Conozco a Luan de toda la vida y esta es literalmente la primera vez que la veo tan triste.

—Sí... Y lo peor es que no podemos hacer nada por ayudarla. —Dijo Lynn—. Esa señora me puso de muy mal humor. Me temo que esto es algo que solo Luan podrá superar por sí misma.

—Esto no se puede quedar así... Me gustaría hablar con Luan. —Afirmó Lincoln, convencido de sus palabras.

—Mucha suerte, hermano. La necesitarás... —Agregó Luna—. Ella no mostró deseos de hablar conmigo ni por ser yo la persona más cercana a ella. ¿Por qué no intentas llevarle un pudin de vainilla? Por lo general, en las pocas veces que la he visto deprimida, eso siempre ha ayudado a levantarle el ánimo.

—Gracias... Lo intentaré. —Dijo el muchacho, para enseguida encaminarse hacia la cocina, abrir la puerta de la nevera, sacar el postre y volverse escaleras arriba hasta llegar a la habitación de sus hermanas de quince y catorce años—. ¿Luan? ¿Estás despierta?

Lincoln llamó a la puerta del cuarto, pero sin señales de que alguien se encontrara dentro de él. Fue en ese momento, cuando Lincoln pensó que probablemente Luan aún se hallaba durmiendo y que lo mejor sería retirarse por el momento, que la puerta se abrió levemente, como si hubiera sido invitado a pasar. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Lincoln entró a la habitación, aún a oscuras, siendo alumbrada apenas por la luz del sol que se filtraba por la ventana. Tras echar un primer vistazo, encontró dispersos sobre el suelo, una gran cantidad de pañuelos desechables hechos bola, corroborando la veracidad en las palabras de Luna al inmiscuir que se la había pasado llorando toda la noche. Luego, tras levantar la mirada, localizó a Luan recostada sobre su cama, con su cabello suelto y manteniendo el cuerpo y el rostro girados con dirección hacia la pared, quizá porque a ella no le gustaría ser vista de una forma distinta a la que su familia ya estaba tan acostumbrada. Pensó Lincoln.

—¿Luan...? —La llamó una segunda vez. Hubo únicamente silencio—. Te traje un pudin. Es de vainilla... Es tu favorito... —Lincoln Se aproximó cautelosamente hacia la mesita de noche a un costado de la cama de su hermana mayor, para colocarlo sobre su superficie—. Escucha... Luan... Quería decirte que... Lamento que las cosas resultaran como hubiéramos querido. No teníamos idea de la situación por la que atravesabas... Es decir, ninguno de nosotros sabía que... Bueno... Tú sabes... Que tenías preferencia por las chicas... En vez de por los chicos... No sé si lo dije del modo correcto... Bueno... ¡Olvida esa parte! El punto es que... Sí lo quisiste mantener oculto de nosotros, debiste tener tus propias razones. Y siéndote sincero no te culpo... Tal vez tenías miedo ante la forma en la que probablemente reaccionaríamos. —Apenado, se rascó la cabeza—. Lo que quiero decir... Es que somos tu familia, Luan... Y por lo tanto, las chicas y yo, estamos dispuestos a ayudarte siempre que lo necesites. Aunque solo tenga once años, sé que una relación fallida nunca es sencilla de superar. Solo quiero que recuerdes que te amamos y que te apoyaremos en todas las decisiones que tomes a lo largo de tu vida. Siempre seremos tu familia... Siempre. —El silencio perduró—. Bueno... Entonces... Ya me tengo que ir... Te dejaré a solas unos momentos.

Lincoln dio media vuelta, dispuesto a dejar la habitación en paz, cuando en ese momento, el sonido de un cristal quebrándose bajo su pie derecho lo obligó a detenerse. En cuanto alzó el pie, temiendo lo peor, el muchacho notó que en efecto, sus más grandes temores se habían hecho realidad. La fuerza aplicada a su pierna a causa de su propio peso, había quebrado la pantalla de cristal del teléfono celular de Luan, ocasionándole un vuelco en el corazón. Sin embargo, Luan no se había inmutado en lo más mínimo, por lo que Lincoln se sintió de alguna forma, aliviado. A continuación, el joven Loud pretendió colocar el teléfono sobre el mueble tocador de la habitación, pero pudiendo notar la singular fotografía en plan de selfie que se hallaba puesta como fondo de pantalla de bloqueo. En ella, se podía observar a Luan y a Maggie, ambas sonrojadas y recostadas sobre un prado cubierto de paso verde. A sí mismo, cada una conservaba sus rasgos físicos propios y característicos de cada una. Maggie, con su clásico gesto de odio y asco hacia la humanidad, mientras que por el lado de Luan, una simpática y revitalizante sonrisa alumbraba su rostro. La fotografía en cuestión, hizo sonreír y entristecer a Lincoln a la vez, a pesar de ello la contempló por algunos segundos, hasta que la voz de Luan lo sacó de sus cabales, provocándole un susto tan terrible, que fácilmente podía ser equiparable a los que Lucy infundía en las personas.

—Esa... Fue la primera foto que nos tomamos juntas.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! En verdad no quise romper tu teléfono... Estaba tirado en el suelo y yo... No lo vi y... Pero no te preocupes... Mañana a primera hora lo llevaré a un lugar para que te lo reparen y... —Pese a que Lincoln trataba de disculparse y al mismo tiempo buscar una excusa lo suficientemente buena y convincente para que Luan no lo pulverizara en el acto, esta parecía no estar mínimamente interesada en lo que Lincoln había hecho—. Espera... ¿No estás molesta?

—No, Lincoln... —Se incorporó, logrando sentarse sobre el borde de su cama, colocando sus pies descalzos por encima el piso alfombrado, manteniendo su cabeza agachada—. Quizá sea porque en este momento mi tristeza se sobrepone a mi enojo, pero lo que menos quiero en este momento es comenzar una absurda disputa entre nosotros que no nos llevará a ningún lado. Me siento muy cansada y mis ojos me duelen... He decidido que ya no quiero llorar más. Mi felicidad... Todo aquello por lo que Maggie y yo luchamos por mantener vivo en estas últimas semanas... Se fue a la basura.

Pese a sus palabras, Luan se llevó rápidamente sus manos hacia sus ojos para tratar de contener su llanto, lo cual al final no pudo conseguir. Lincoln no supo qué hacer, ya que aún no sabía del todo cómo lidiar con esta clase de situaciones. Una cosa era ver llorar a Lori por un tonto capricho, o por una pelea boba con Bobby al teléfono, pero otra muy diferente, era ver a Luan ser la principal protagonista de la problemática. Indudablemente para Lincoln, era realmente descorazonador observar que su hermana siempre alegre y sonriente se encontraba atravesando por una prueba realmente difícil.

—Luan... —Lincoln se sentó a su lado. Enseguida, tomó su mano—. Me apena mucho que esto no haya terminado bien... Ciertamente, aunque esa chica llamada Maggie me provocó escalofríos desde aquél día cuando ambos actuamos en su fiesta de cumpleaños, creo que al final ella pudo congeniar muy bien contigo... Y si tú estás bien con eso, entonces yo también lo estaré... —Una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Luan se acentuó en cuanto fue capaz de escuchar sus palabras de aliento de su hermano—. Debo decir que esta situación nos tomó a todos por sorpresa. Pero sigo manteniendo mi creencia de que ustedes dos hacen una magnifica pareja. De alguna manera extraña, parece que ustedes se complementan entre sí.

—¿Lo crees Lincoln? —Tomó un pañuelo de la cajita que tenía sobre su buro para limpiarse la nariz—. ¿En verdad lo crees?

—Así es... De hecho, las chicas también lo creen, así como nuestros padres.

—¡Cielos, Lincoln! No tenía idea... Creo que la culpa de todo esto fue mía al tratar de esconder mi verdadera forma de ser, cuando ni siquiera era necesario. Fui una completa tonta al pensar que negarme a mí misma y mantener esta relación en secreto todo marcharía bien para Maggie y para mí. Nunca imaginé que tú y las chicas me defenderían tal y como lo hicieron en el restaurante el día de ayer. Lamentablemente, no pudimos conseguir nada.

—No eres ninguna tonta, Luan. Puedo entender porque lo hiciste. Tuviste miedo ante las reacciones que pudiéramos haber tenido. Al ser una familia muy numerosa, resulta intimidante que tus demás hermanas quieran involucrarse en tu vida amorosa. Recuerdo que sufrí lo mismo cuando quisieron que le confesara mis sentimientos a Ronnie Anne.

—Eso tampoco salió muy bien. —Confesó Luan—. Pero ahora ya nada tiene importancia. Fue muy ingenuo de mi parte creer que Maggie y yo podríamos ser felices juntas ante un ambiente tan hostil como el que viven las personas con gustos hacia su mismo sexo.

—Luan... Quizá este no sea un buen momento para preguntarte sobre esto, pero... Tengo la curiosidad... ¿Desde cuándo fue que comenzaste a sentir atracción por las chicas? La última vez que te vi obsesionada por alguien fue cuando Hugh vino a instruirme. —Lincoln preguntó de manera inocente, ocasionando que Luan volviera a sonreír y se mostrara dispuesta a responderle.

—Bueno... Todo comenzó hace aproximadamente un mes cuando recibí una llamada inesperada de Maggie durante la madrugada. Ella necesitaba de apoyo moral y yo fui la única capaz de dárselo. Luego, ese mismo fin de semana, ambas acordamos reunimos en las inmediaciones del parque local para conversar más a detalle. Platicamos acerca de sus problemas personales durante varias horas, sin darnos cuenta de que el sol ya había comenzado a ocultarse. No supe exactamente cómo ocurrió exactamente, pero antes de percatarme, ella y yo nos encontrábamos tomadas de la mano. Admito que en un principio sentí un poco de pavor. Aunque no la rechace... Es extraño, pero... Algo dentro de mí me advirtió que no debía hacerlo. Entonces, poco a poco, al transcurrir los minutos, comencé a experimentar una agradable sensación en la boca del estómago. Me mantuve escéptica, ya que no podía creer que en verdad había comenzado a sentir algo así por una chica, pero después de escuchar sus testimonios, supe que no podía dejarla sola de nuevo. Ella ha sufrido mucho... De hecho, es gracias a Maggie que me doy cuenta de lo afortunados que somos como familia. —Sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas—. Finalmente, cuando la noche cayó y me ofrecí para llevarla hasta su casa, o al menos a unos pocos metros de dónde se encontraba, ella me agradeció por haberla escuchado y justo cuando estuvimos a punto de darnos un abrazo de despedida, ella movió la cabeza y me besó por primera vez. No supe que hacer en ese momento, la idea de un beso nunca me ha parecido desagradable, pero el hecho de besar a una chica... Se encontraba mucho más allá de mis posibilidades. Sin embargo... Una vez más... La voz de mi propia conciencia me dijo que no me apartara, así que le correspondí el gesto. A partir de ese momento, nos frecuentábamos en secreto y prometimos que nunca se lo diríamos a nuestras familias por temor a cómo reaccionarían. Pero creo que no fui lo suficientemente discreta.

—Ahora lo entiendo todo... ¡Es increíble! Es decir... La forma en la que mantuviste esta relación oculta de nuestras hermanas es algo para alabarse.

—Con el pasar de los años, mientras vas conociendo mejor a las personas con las que convives a diario, puedes aprender algunas tácticas que te pueden ayudar a mantener tus más grandes secretos a salvo. Si quieres, puedo enseñarte algunos de estos trucos algún día.

—Me encantaría... —Lincoln y Luan se sonrieron mutuamente, antes de que recordaran la razón por la cual se encontraban manteniendo esa reveladora charla y se desanimaran de nuevo—. ¡Vaya...! Ojala hubiera algo que pudiéramos hacer para hacer recapacitar a la mamá de Maggie.

—Es imposible, Lincoln. Su madre está chapada a la antigua. Nunca podrás doblegar la forma de pensar de alguien que fue criada desde pequeña con ese tipo de creencias.

—A menos que... ¡Aguarda un momento! —Una bombilla imaginaria de luz se encendió súbitamente sobre la cabeza de Lincoln—. ¡Eso es...! Quizá todavía exista una mínima posibilidad de que su madre cambie de parecer. Traeré a las chicas y les explicaré mi plan... No te preocupes, Luan. ¡La familia Loud aún no ha sido vencida! —Declaró el muchacho, justo antes de salir de la habitación de su hermana y dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia la planta baja.

 **Continuará...**

 **Gracias por leerlo y gracias por sus comentarios. Nos leemos el próximo 3 de agosto para un nuevo capítulo.**


	8. Operación: Cubre a tú Hermana

**Un Fanfic de The Loud House**

 **"Entre Lágrimas y Risas"**

 **Capítulo 7: "Operación: Cubre a Tú Hermana"**

—Espero que tu plan funcione, Lincoln. —Dijo Lori, sin entretenerse, ni mucho menos apartar la mirada, manteniéndola fija todo el tiempo sobre el camino, tras haber pisado el acelerador de Vanzilla en cuanto realizó el correspondiente cambio de velocidades—. Esa señora tiene tan mala imagen de nosotros, que el simple hecho de ir y tocar a la puerta de su casa es ya considerada una operación suicida. Literalmente, nuestra presencia podría incomodarla al grado de querer llamar a la policía y para tu información, no pienso permitir que eso manche mi expediente permanente.

—Yo también lo espero... —El joven de mechones blancos se hundió en su propio asiento, siendo este el correspondiente al del copiloto, sintiéndose inseguro de sí mismo, dudando de que la única idea que se le había venido a la mente fuera a funcionar como él lo esperaba—. Si logramos hacer que nos escuche y nos permita demostrarle que no somos unas malas personas, entonces es posible que le permita a su hija conservar la relación que tiene con Luan.

—¿Y ya pensaste en cómo vas a solucionar lo de su enfermiza obsesión religiosa por la buena moral y las refinadas costumbres? —Preguntó Lucy, desde uno de los asientos traseros.

—¡Por favor! No puedo pensar en todo yo solo. Mi plan consiste únicamente en hacerle ver que no somos la familia repleta de promiscuos, peleoneros, alcohólicos e incestuosos que ella cree. O en este caso, la familia que le hicimos creer que somos... Haremos justo lo que les dije, cada uno de nosotros le mostrará los trofeos y premios que hemos ganado a lo largo de nuestra vida, así la convenceremos de que la integridad de su hija está a salvo con nosotros.

—Pero... ¿Y qué pasa si no nos cree? —Preguntó Lynn, sentada a un lado de Lucy.

—Entonces espero que Vanzilla se encuentre en planas condiciones para ayudarnos a escapar de la policía.

—Según mis cálculos... —Dijo Lisa, realizando una serie de complicadas operaciones matemáticas en su calculadora científica que nadie logró entender—. Existe una probabilidad estimada de una entre setecientos cuarenta y ocho millones, de que la madre de esa chica llamada Maggie, tenga la paciencia suficiente para permitirle a cada uno de nosotros exponer con dedicación y el suficiente entendimiento todas nuestras razones de porque nuestra familia es digna.

—Por fin podré presumirle a alguien más el dibujo del adorable gatito que hice en segundo grado de primaria. —Comentó Leni, mirando orgullosa su excepcional "obra de arte" elaborada con crayones de colores—. La maestra me puso una estrellita en la frente por mí hazaña.

—Sabía que esto era una mala idea... —Confesó Luan, subiendo sus piernas a su asiento y pegándolas contra su pecho para ocultar su rostro entre sus rodillas.

—Hermana, no te preocupes... —Luna trató de confortarla, colocando su mano sobre su hombro—. Estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien.

—¿A sí? ¿Y cómo puedes saberlo? —Lana reclamó, asomando la cabeza hacia desde el último asiento de la camioneta—. Tu misma escuchaste lo que nos dijo esa mujer en Blarney Burger: "Pues vaya familia de anormales que resultaron ser". "A los jóvenes de hoy les gusta decir muchas tonterías". Está claro que nos repudia. Y dudo mucho que los premios de belleza tan absurdos y sin sentido como los de Lola y ese horrendo gato que Leni dibujó nos ayude a convencerla.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste de mis trofeos, cara de renacuajo? —Lola enfureció, confrontando a su hermana gemela.

—Lo que tú oíste, asqueroso saco de basura. —Lana mantuvo su postura—. No entiendo cómo pudieron darte tantos premios por pintarte la cara como un payaso.

—¡Ven aquí y repítelo!

—¡Yo te enseñaré!

La violenta lucha por demostrar cuál de ellas tenía la mejor postura no se hizo esperar más, convirtiendo a los asientos de Vanzilla en el escenario de una auténtica batalla campal.

—¡Chicas! ¡Por favor! Debemos comportarnos y mantener una buena actitud si queremos convencer a la mamá de Maggie. ¿Cuánto nos falta para llegar? —Preguntó Lincoln, al sentir que las cosas se estaban saliendo de control.

—Veamos... —Lori desvió sus ojos por un instante hacia la pantalla de su teléfono—. Según el GPS... La casa de Maggie se encuentra doblando en esa esquina a la derecha.

Lori siguió las indicaciones de la aplicación, de modo que al dar la vuelta, fue Lincoln el primero en reconocer el pacifico vecindario. Tras recorrer unos cuantos metros más por la extensión de la calle, el vehículo de la familia Loud finalmente llegó a su destino: Una refinada residencia de fachada marrón marcada con el número 63. Sin embargo, todos sus integrantes quedaron estupefactos y sorprendidos, al notar un colosal camión de mudanzas estacionado frente a la vivienda y a un pequeño grupo de corpulentos hombres de aspecto rudo y varonil, cargando sin demasiados esfuerzos diversos tipos de muebles, para posteriormente subirlos al respectivo camión. Adicionalmente, la señora Whiteheart se encontraba en las proximidades, dándoles indicaciones a los hombres en todo momento, obligando a Lori a pisar de golpe el freno de la camioneta, consiguiendo detenerse y aparcar el vehículo apenas a una casa de distancia sobre la avenida.

—¿Por qué tuviste que detenerte así? —Preguntó Lola, protestando fuertemente—. No entiendo cómo pudiste pasar el examen de conducir.

—¡Cállense y mantengan la cabeza agachada! —Advirtió Lincoln, en cuanto notó la presencia cercana de la señora Whiteheart.

—¿Crees que nos haya visto? —Lori expresó su duda, temerosa.

—Lo dudo. —Respondió Lincoln—. Aunque lo que más me preocupa es saber por qué se están mudando.

—¿A sí? Pues a mí me interesa más saber qué clase de mudanza trabaja los días domingos. —Comentó Lynn.

—Esto tiene mala pinta... Luan... ¿Sabías algo de esto? —Lincoln la cuestionó.

—Yo... No sabía nada... Maggie nunca me dijo nada parecido... A no ser que... —Temerosa ante lo que pudiera significar, Luan recordó las últimas palabras que Maggie le había conseguido decir, justo antes de que su madre arruinara el momento: _"Yo... Quisiera... Quisiera que este momento durara para siempre... Pero sé que eso jamás pasará... Y es que... Hay algo importante que debo decirte... Verás... Yo... Yo voy a..."_ —. ¡Oh no! Entonces... Eso era lo que ella quería decirme... En el restaurante... No puede ser... Entonces... Eso significa que nunca más volveré a verla...

—Aún no podemos darnos por vencidos... ¿Qué tal si solo se están mudando de vecindario? Debemos averiguar hacia dónde se dirige ese camión. —Propuso Lincoln, consiguiendo el inmediato apoyo de sus hermanas, con la excepción de Luan.

—No te molestes, Lincoln... Es mejor dejarlo así...

El pequeño de mechones blancos y su cátedra de hermanas reaccionó ante su respuesta con asombro y desaire.

—Pero... ¿Por qué? —Preguntó el muchacho.

—No tiene caso. Aunque no me lo haya dicho directamente... Maggie sabía que esto pasaría y trató de advertírmelo en nuestra cita de ayer. —Una vez más, sus ojos se volvieron llorosos y cristalinos—. Ahora sé a qué se refería cuando me dijo que esos bellos momentos que pasamos juntas no perdurarían. Quiero ir a casa... Por favor... Llévenme a casa...

—Luan... —Lori miró hacia atrás. Acto seguido, tomó las manos de su hermana menor—. ¿Estás segura de querer hacer esto? Te aconsejo que lo pienses con más detenimiento. Quizá sea demasiado tarde para resolver las cosas con la mamá de Maggie y a estas alturas, considerando lo avanzada que va la mudanza, es literalmente imposible convencerla de que no abandonen el vecindario. Sobre todo tratándose de nosotros. Maggie debe estar aún dentro de la casa. Probablemente en su habitación. Así que ahora necesito que me mires a los ojos y que me respondas lo siguiente: ¿Quieres regresar a casa, o te gustaría al menos despedirte de ella y desearle un buen viaje?

—Pero... —Secó sus lágrimas con su antebrazo derecho—. ¿Cómo voy a entrar a la casa con su madre rondando por todo el lugar? Además, toda la casa cuenta con alarmas y sensores de movimiento instalados en las ventanas. La única manera de entrar sin ser detectado es por la puerta principal.

—¡Hey! ¿Acaso ya olvidaste que cuentas con nueve hermanas y un hermano?

Casi de manera instantánea, las palabras de Lori parecieron cobrar un efecto positivo en Luan, logrando que esta reemplazara su expresión de tristeza, para intercambiarla por una cohibida sonrisa, pero lo suficientemente notoria para dejar a la intemperie los frenos de sus dientes incisivos. Entonces, Luan depositó su mirada en cada una de sus hermanas, mismas que le hicieron saber que contaba con ellas al asentir con la cabeza.

—Nosotros nos haremos cargo. Crearemos las distracciones que hagan falta para despejar la entrada. Y creo saber cómo hacerlo. —Finiquitó Lincoln, estirando su mano y colocándola en el punto central de la camioneta al alcance de todas. Entonces, el resto de sus hermanas colocaron sus propias manos sobre la suya, demostrando así su fiel compromiso con la misión—. ¡Muy bien, familia Loud! La operación: Cubre a tu hermana, ¡En marcha!

-o-

—Oye... ¿Viste el juego anoche? —Preguntó uno de los hombres de la mudanza a su compañero mientras tomaban un pequeño descanso, recargándose sobre la barda que conectaba la acera del frente de la calle con el patio trasero de la casa.

—Sí... Ese Anderson vaya que lanza como una niñita. —Rió en conjunto con su colega de trabajo—. No entiendo cómo es que sigue siendo mariscal de campo.

—Peliblanco a Siniestra, Peliblanco a Siniestra... Consigo ver a dos sujetos charlando cercanos a la entrada de la casa, otros dos más saliendo por la puerta principal cargando un gran sofá y un par más subiendo una mesa de centro al camión. ¡Ah! Y no olvidemos al que se encuentra leyendo el diario en la cabina del chofer. Desafortunadamente, he perdido visibilidad con la señora Whiteheart, repito he perdido de vista a la señora Whiteheart. Probablemente se encuentre dentro de la casa. ¡Cambio! —Dijo Lincoln, por medio de su Walkie Talkie, mirando a través de un par de binoculares, trepado sobre las ramas de un árbol ubicado en la acera de enfrente.

—Recibido Peliblanco. —Contestó Lucy desde la parte posterior de un conglomerado de arbustos en compañía de Lisa, Lola y Luna—. Esperando instrucciones. ¡Cambio!

—Peliblanco a Mandona. ¿Me recibes Mandona?

—¡Aquí Mandona! Te copio peliblanco. Las chicas y yo estamos listas y en posición... ¡Cambio! —Lori respondió desde otro de los transmisores, oculta de igual forma por detrás de una mata de hojas junto a Leni, Lana y Lynn—. Lo que aún no logro entender es, ¿Por qué demonios tuvieron que ponerme ese nombre código en específico? Yo no soy así... Yo no actúo como una mandona todo el tiempo. ¿O me equivoco? —Las quejas de Lori no se hicieron esperar, siendo replicadas por sus hermanas, luego de haberlo negarlo rotundamente con la cabeza, aunque de una manera muy poco convincente.

—¡Excelente! —Exclamó Lincoln—. Es momento de comenzar con esta operación... No te preocupes, Luan. —Desvió sus ojos por un breve momento para dirigirse hacia su hermana, quién se encontraba a su lado apoyada sobre otra de las ramas del mismo árbol—. Pronto habremos hecho a un lado todos los obstáculos y entonces podrás reunirte una vez más con Maggie. Solo toma en cuenta que para salir de la casa, deberás hacerlo también por la puerta principal, si es que queremos evitar que se activen los sensores y las alarmas, o de lo contrario podríamos meternos en un gran lío. No podremos distraerlos a todos por mucho tiempo, así que deberás darte prisa.

—De acuerdo... Sé lo que debo hacer...

—¡Muy bien, Luna! —Lincoln volvió a hablar por medio del comunicador—. Tú eres la que mejor puntería tiene de entre todos nosotros. Ya sabes que hacer. ¡Cambio!

—Cuenta con ello, hermano. —Ratificó la chica, extrayendo una resortera y una moneda con un valor de un centavo desde el interior de uno de los bolsillos de su falda. A continuación, Luna preparó el proyectil y apuntó hacia el área en dónde se hallaban los dos hombres que aún se hallaban descansando—. ¡Aquí va!

Luna lanzó la moneda, la cual tras rebotar y rodar sobre el suelo, esta llamó la atención de los sujetos, los cuales no dudaron en dejar sus posiciones para perseguir la moneda en cuanto esta se fue cuesta abajo por medio de una pendiente sobre la acera.

—¡Dos menos! —Anunció Lincoln—. ¡Lynn ahora!

Tras recibir la orden, Lynn deslizó su patineta sobre el pavimento, con dirección hacia los hombres que se ocupaban de sacar el sofá de tres piezas, para enseguida llevarlo hacia el camión y subirlo. De este modo, fue como uno de ellos, aquél que se encontraba caminando de espaldas, tuvo la desdicha de toparse con la patineta, pisándola y provocando que tanto él y su compañero cayeran al suelo, siendo irremediablemente aplastados por el mueble y viéndose incapaces de levantarse.

—¡Cuatro menos! ¡Ahora Lucy, es tu turno!

—¡Ataquen mis criaturas de la noche! —Dijo la niña de tétrica apariencia, hablándoles a dos de sus murciélagos mascotas—. ¡Devórenlos!

Los animales obedecieron a su ama, dirigiéndose hacia sus presas para así revolotear sobre sus cabezas con la intención de morderlos.

—¿Qué? ¿Murciélagos? ¿Quítenmelos! ¡Quítenmelos! —Dijo el primero de los hombres a un costado del vehículo de carga, corriendo en círculos terriblemente asustado.

—¡Enciende el camión! ¡Arranca! ¡Arranca! —Mandó el segundo, consiguiendo montarse sobre el contenedor aún abierto.

—¿Qué arranque? Bueno... Sí así lo quieren... —Sin pedir más explicaciones, el chofer encendió el motor y dio marcha al camión. No obstante, el movimiento repentino de la aceleración, hizo que el hombre que había conseguido treparse al contenedor perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre su compañero, quién aún intentaba librarse del pequeño animalito volador que no conseguía dejarlo en paz. En consecuencia, ambos quedaron tirados sobre la acera, viendo estrellitas imaginarias por encima de sus cabezas.

—¡Y con esos son seis! Lo hicieron estupendo, chicas. Ahora, lo siguiente que debemos hacer es... —Fue pronto para hablar para Lincoln, ya que en ese momento, el confiado muchacho alcanzó a visualizar a la señora Whiteheart tras reaparecer al cruzar la puerta principal, luciendo confundida al mirar a cuatro de los hombres de la mudanza inconscientes sobre el piso—. ¡Código rojo! ¡Código rojo! He logrado establecer contacto visual con el objetivo. ¡Lori! ¡Leni! Es su momento de entrar en escena. Si quieren ser estrellas de cine en un futuro, deben ofrecer la mejor actuación de sus vidas.

—¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó aquí? ¿Y dónde está el camión de la mudanza? —Se preguntó a sí misma la señora Whiteheart, cuando en ese momento, fue abordada por un par de hermosas chicas rubias con el cabello recogido, ambas vestidas con una blusa blanca, una falda de vestir y un par de medias negras.

—¡Muy buenos días, señora! —Lori la saludó cordialmente, fingiendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. ¿Tendrá un minuto para hablar acerca de las maravillas y bondades que nuestro gran creador ha hecho por nosotros sus hijos?

—Cuando dice: "Nuestro gran creador", ella se está refiriendo a dios. —Añadió Leni.

La señora Whiteheart permaneció en silencio por unos segundos. Acto seguido, les dirigió una mirada poco amistosa.

—¡Oh no! —Exclamó Lincoln por medio del Walkie Talkie, alarmado—. Creo que la misión se ha visto comprometida. ¡Lisa, ten preparado el somnífero! ¡Cambio!

—¡Entendido! ¡Despegando dron! ¡Somnífero cargado y listo para ser disparado! ¡Esperando órdenes! ¡Cambio! —Acató la pequeña de cuatro años desde su comunicador y utilizando un pequeño control remoto para operar el aparato y colocarlo en posición.

—¿Se puede saber qué están haciendo ustedes aquí? ¿Creyeron que sería tan tonta para no darme cuenta? —Se aproximó provocativa hacia Lori y Leni, ocasionando que la garganta de ambas se cerrara. Entonces, temerosas ante lo que pudiera acontecer, el par de hermanas pensó seriamente en correr, decretando así que esa sería la mejor alternativa. Sin embargo, sus piernas se encontraban rígidas, cómo si repentinamente se hubieran adherido al suelo o como si se hubieran transformado de una manera inexplicable; en un par de varillas de acero inamovibles, parte de una obra en construcción. Como resultado, la señora Whiteheart consiguió ponerles las manos encima, anulando casi en su totalidad sus aspiraciones de salir imbatibles de ahí.

 **Concluirá...**

Bueno, tal y como lo dice la palabra de arriba, el próximo jueves 10 de agosto subiré el último capítulo de esta historia junto con su epílogo. Muchas gracias a aquellas personas que me acompañaron a lo largo de este pequeño fic. Quizá les saque algunas lágrimas el capítulo final. Al menos a mí me lo hizo cuando lo escribí. Gracias por sus comentarios y nos leemos la siguiente semana para el último capítulo.


	9. El Intercambio (Final)

**Un Fanfic de The Loud House**

 **"Entre Lágrimas y Risas"**

 **Capítulo Final: "El Intercambio"**

—¿Acaso creyeron que podían engañarme? —Preguntó la señora Whiteheart de manera intimidante, haciéndoles creer a las chicas que sus días en libertad estaban contados y que tras descubrir sus identidades, esta no dudaría en llamar a la policía. No obstante, para buena fortuna de las chicas, la mujer cambió su semblante de forma repentina, cómo si se tratara de una persona completamente diferente, para ahora mostrarse sumamente gentil y entusiasta—. ¡Tina! ¡Sherry! ¿Pensaron que no me daría cuenta de sus nuevos cortes de cabello? Les quedaron fabulosos. Pero hablando enserio... ¿Qué no se supone que estarían de vacaciones esta semana? Bueno, eso no importa. ¡No se queden ahí paradas! ¡Pasen a la sala! Bueno... A lo que quedó de ella. —La mujer dejó salir una discreta carcajada, mientras conducía a Lori y a Leni hacia el interior de la casa—. Verán, nos estamos mudando y...

—¡Oh no! Esto está mal. Las está llevando dentro... —Dijo Lincoln, preocupado, alcanzando a observar a través de los binoculares las acciones de la mujer. Sin embargo, este alcanzó a vislumbrar el ademan que Lori estaba haciendo con su mano izquierda, la cual mantuvo oculta tras colocarla por detrás de su espalda fuera de la vista de la señora Whiteheart, indicándoles a Lincoln y a Luan que esa era la oportunidad perfecta para que su hermana pudiera entrar a la casa sin ser detectada, mientras ellas se hacían cargo de ejecutar la oportuna distracción—. ¡Esa es la señal! ¡Es ahora o nunca, Luan! Debes darte prisa y encontrar a Maggie antes de que su madre descubra a Lori y a Leni.

—Cuenta con ello. —Concluyó Luan, dando un solo salto para bajar del árbol, cruzar la calle a toda velocidad y dirigirse hacia la entrada de la casa, la cual para su fortuna aún permanecía abierta. Tras asomar la cabeza de manera prudente, Luan escuchó las voces de la dueña de la casa, quien a juzgar por su extravagante forma de expresarse y de reírse, parecía haberse entendido a la perfección con Lori y con Leni, o al menos con sus falsas caracterizaciones.

Una vez asegurándose de que las tres se encontraran fuera de su alcance, Luan accedió y se coló en el interior del domicilio, para enseguida doblar hacia su derecha y toparse de frente con las escaleras que daban hacia la planta alta. Al ascender por medio de ellas, Luan se adentró en un corredor mediano, sobre el cual se podían contemplar varias puertas ubicadas a los costados. En contraparte, Luan sabía exactamente hacia cual dirigirse, siendo esta la que se encontraba más al fondo. Por breves instantes que parecieron una eternidad, Luan prefirió intentar abrir la puerta en vez de llamar, por temor a que el ruido pudiera llegar hasta la planta baja, considerando que al no haber presencia de muebles, el eco se había intensificado el doble. Por lo tanto, al girar la perilla y empujar la puerta con suma precaución y a la vez extremo cuidado de no hacer el más mínimo ruido que pudiera alertar a la señora Whiteheart; Luan se encontró con una habitación semi vacía, pintada de tonos violetas y decorada con frases deprimentes, e incluso agresivas escritas con un plumón negro sobre las paredes. En el centro de la misma, se podía hallar una cama individual sin sabanas y en el centro, por encima de ella, recostada de lado, la chica por la cual Luan había quebrantado su propio código moral de jamás irrumpir en una casa ajena sin el permiso del propietario, sollozando en silencio, escuchando música por medio de un par de auriculares conectados a su teléfono celular.

—¿Maggie? —Cerró la puerta tras de sí—. ¿Puedes oírme? ¡Maggie...! —Se aproximó hacia ella, colocando su mano izquierda sobre su brazo.

Justo al momento del contacto, Maggie se dio la vuelta y gritó, sobresaltada. En consecuencia, rodó hasta caerse por el borde de la cama.

—¿Luan? —Se incorporó rápidamente, asombrada y al mismo tiempo, confundida, tras darse cuenta de quién era la persona que se encontraba acompañándola dentro de sus propios aposentos. No importándole el dolor que su cadera lastimada le ocasionaba después de tan duro golpe—. ¿Pero cómo...? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—¿No lo ves, tontuela? Estoy aquí para mudar esa tristeza de aquí. —Un pequeño ataque de risa provocada por su propio chiste no se hizo esperar—. ¿Entiendes? ¿Entiendes?

—¡No! ¡No lo entiendo!

—¡Hay, es muy fácil! Verás, teniendo en cuenta que te estás mudando, yo...

—¡No me refería a eso! —Exclamó con enajenación, frunciendo su ceño y cruzándose de brazos—. ¡Lo que no logro entender, es por qué tuviste que venir a mi casa! Ya escuchaste a mi madre... Sabes que eso solo nos traerá problemas.

—Lo hice porque te extrañaba. ¿Acaso es un crimen? Además, esa fue una pregunta retórica. Ya que aquello que aún no logro entender, es la razón por la cual tuviste que ocultarme el hecho de que te estabas mudando. ¿Lo supiste desde el principio, cierto? Desde antes de nuestra primera cita...

—Así es... —Maggie miró a través de la ventana, tomándose unos segundos antes de proseguir—. De hecho, lo supe al día siguiente después de mi fiesta de cumpleaños. Mi madre... Aceptó un nuevo empleo en Georgia como presentadora del clima en el noticiero local. Ella lo tomó con entusiasmo. Me dijo que dios nos había dado una nueva oportunidad para volver a comenzar desde cero. Tú sabes... Empezar una nueva vida lejos de aquí, luego del golpe anímico del que acabábamos de sufrir a causa del fallecimiento de mi padre... Aunque, yo no lo tomé de la misma forma.

—¿Y te ibas a ir así sin más? ¿Sin al menos despedirte de mí?

—¡No quise hacerlo! ¡Odio las despedidas! La última vez que tuve que despedirme de alguien a quien realmente apreciaba con toda mi alma, esa persona se encontraba en coma en una cama de hospital luego de haber sufrido un grave accidente de tránsito. —Caudales de lágrimas volvieron a descender desde sus ojos, haciendo que su maquillaje volviera a correrse—. Y eso es algo por lo que no quisiera atravesar nunca más... Decirle adiós a alguien y saber que jamás volveré a ver, es algo que no quisiera experimentar dos veces. A pesar de ello... Traté de decírtelo durante nuestra cita de ayer... En verdad lo intenté... Pero al final... Yo no... Pude... —Su llanto se intensificó—. ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí...? Yo nunca le he hecho daño a nadie... Yo solo quiero ser feliz... Estoy cansada de tener que llorar todas las noches y de ahogar mis gritos contra mi almohada... Harta de tener que cortarme para desviar el dolor que aún me provoca la pérdida de mi padre... Y ahora... ¿Me dicen que debo dejar atrás todo lo que alguna vez conocí y abandonar a la única persona a la cual le he declarado abiertamente mis sentimientos y que ha conseguido entenderme como nadie más lo ha hecho? Sí ese es el caso... ¡No quiero esta vida! ¡No la quiero...!

—Maggie... Yo... —Las tímidas palabras de Luan quedaron sosegadas cuando Maggie, sin previo aviso, se abalanzó hacia ella para abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, empujando su cabeza contra el pecho de Luan y al mismo tiempo, ocultando su rostro de su vista. Por su parte, Luan rodeó el cuerpo de Maggie con sus brazos, consumando así el gesto de cariño—. Maggie... Escucha... Aunque las cosas no resultaran beneficiosas para nosotras, me siento feliz por haberme dado la oportunidad de conocerte. Y quiero que sepas, que siempre estaré agradecida por haber contestado esa llamada tuya durante aquella noche. Fue gracias a ello, que pude darme cuenta de lo mucho que has sufrido. Y es que si bien, yo jamás he atravesado por una situación similar a la tuya, logré sentir una gran empatía por ti. Eso me hizo prometerme a mí misma, que haría lo que fuera para que nunca más tuvieras que volver a sentirte sola y triste. Sin embargo, por causas que están fuera de mi alcance, parece que nuestros caminos tendrán que separarse... De momento... Aunque eso no significa que tengas que dejarte caer. ¿Recuerdas el consejo que te di esa misma noche?

—Sí... Lo recuerdo... —Se aferró aún más a Luan—. Me dijiste, que entre las lágrimas y las risas existe un trecho muy pequeño, y que siempre que tuviera ganas de llorar, tratara de recordar los buenos momentos que mi padre y yo construimos juntos para volver a sonreír de nuevo.

—Es correcto y es por eso, que ahora debes prometerme algo... —Se separó de Maggie, para tomarla de las manos y mirarla directamente a los ojos—. Maggie... Cada vez que te sientas triste y hayas pedido las ganas de seguir viviendo, además de recordar a tu padre, quiero que también pienses, por más pequeño que este fuera, en todo el tiempo que pasamos juntas... Porque sabes... A veces, los buenos recuerdos pueden llegar a salvarnos la vida.

—Pero... Luan... —Agachó la mirada—. A pesar de ello... Siento que me harás mucha falta...

—Bueno, si eso es lo que piensas... Entonces, ¿Qué tal si hacemos un intercambio? —Luan propuso, guiñándole el ojo derecho—. Este será nuestro pequeño secreto. ¿Qué me dices?

—¿Un intercambio? —Maggie preguntó, extrañada.

—Sí, yo te daré algo que sea mío y tu algo tuyo. De esta forma, ambas lo conservaremos hasta que llegue el momento de volver a vernos y entonces poder regresarle el objeto que ambas intercambiamos a su respectiva dueña.

—¿En verdad crees que podamos volver a vernos?

—No puedo asegurarlo... Pero en base a los resultados en algunas encuestas que he visto en internet, se dice que las promesas que se cierran con un beso son más propensas a realizarse... —Sin contenerse, ni haberlo reflexionarlo previamente, Maggie volvió a abalanzarse contra Luan, esta vez arqueando sus labios para colocarlos suavemente sobre los suyos. Luan, aunque sorprendida por el repentino suceso, no tardó en retribuir el acto de amor. Pasados algunos segundos, ambas chicas se separaron y rieron por lo acontecido, siendo Luan la primera de ellas en hablar—. ¡Vaya! Y yo que pensaba que aborrecías todo tipo de encuestas por internet.

—A veces es bueno darles el beneficio de la duda. —Dijo Maggie, abandonando su tristeza y exhibiendo una sincera sonrisa, misma que ocasionaba que sus niveles de lindura se elevaran un trescientos por ciento.

—Toma... —Luan se quitó la flor decorativa de su camisa blanca, para enseguida colocársela a Maggie en el cabello, a una corta distancia por encima de su oreja izquierda—. ¿Quién lo diría? Te queda mucho mejor a ti que a mí.

—Luan... No estoy segura de querer usar esto todo el tiempo.

—Lo sé, lo sé... Contrasta con tu personalidad, es por eso que...

—No me refería a eso... —La interrumpió—. Mi madre... Podría sospechar algo.

—Bueno... En ese caso, será mejor que le tengas aún más cuidado. Ya que quiero que esté intacta para cuando nuestro reencuentro suceda.

—Gracias... Aunque... —Maggie recorrió rápidamente su ex habitación con la mirada, tratando de encontrar algo para ofrecerle a Luan—. No queda nada aquí que pueda darte... —Tras meditarlo por un breve lapso de tiempo, Maggie se dio cuenta de que después de todo, sí había algo que podía intercambiar con Luan. Entonces, se miró su cintura, lugar en dónde tenía amarrado su suéter favorito de color púrpura. El cual accedió a quitárselo para colocarlo ella misma alrededor de la cintura de Luan—. Cuídalo mucho... Ese fue... Un regalo de mi padre.

—¡Cielos, Maggie! Me siento un poco culpable al llevarlo puesto. Es como si te estuviera despojando de algo que es muy valioso y que significa tanto para ti.

—No importa... —Se rascó la cabeza, apenada, como buscando las palabras adecuadas—. Durante este último mes, tus consejos han sido de mucha ayuda y en cierta forma, tú apoyo ha sido más grande que el que podría esperar de una compañera de la escuela, una amiga de la infancia, y más que el que podría recibir de una pareja... Tú me ayudaste a mirar la vida desde otra perspectiva distinta. Una más... Divertida... Y eso es suficiente para que seas merecedora de llevarlo puesto. Después de todo, me lo devolverás la próxima vez que volvamos a vernos. Así que supongo que su seguridad está garantizada.

—Dalo por hecho... Aunque, pensándolo bien, creo que tu suéter me va a quedar un poco flojo. Tal vez debería ajustarlo un poco más cuando llegue a casa. No lo sé... Es probable que este despechado por tener a una nueva dueña. —La risa de Luan se volvió a escuchar en toda la habitación luego de la simple broma, haciendo una clara referencia a los prematuros y muy notorios atributos frontales que Maggie poseía—. ¿Entiendes? ¿Entiendes?

—Sí... Entendí... —Una vez más, Maggie demostró su descontento con los chistes y juegos de palabras de Luan al torcer la boca.

—¡Vamos, Maggie! Recuerda que la amargura es relativa. ¡Anda, mujer! Sácatela del pecho. —Luan se carcajeó luego de una segunda broma. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, la respuesta biológica del cuerpo de Maggie ante el comentario de Luan, provocó que la joven de cabello negro dejara salir una risa reservada, la cual intentó inútilmente de esconder.

—¡Lo logré! ¡Lo logré! —Luan celebró con las manos levantadas—. Sabía que podía sacarte al menos una sonrisa. Eso significa que mi rutina está mejorando.

—Fue simple casualidad... No te des tantos créditos. —Dijo Maggie, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo su ceño una vez más.

De esta manera, Luan abandonó la residencia de los Whiteheart, no sin antes despedirse propiamente de Maggie tras compartir un último abrazo con ella, el cual también fue acompañado por un último beso en los labios. Una vez afuera, Lisa disparó el somnífero cargado en el dron para que de esta forma, la dueña de la casa perdiera el conocimiento, consiguiendo sacar de ahí a Lori y a Leni, quienes a juzgar por su expresión, la lección sobre el viejo testamento las había dejado completamente aturdidas.

—¡Larguémonos de aquí! No creo soportar quedarme en este lugar ni un solo minuto más. —Exclamó Lori, pisando a fondo el pedal del acelerador de la confiable Vanzilla en cuanto ella, Lincoln y el resto de sus hermanas subieron a bordo y abrocharon sus cinturones de seguridad—. Espero que todo este sacrificio haya valido la pena, Luan.

—Lo valió, Lori... —Afirmó Luan, suspirando, mirando de reojo y por última vez la casa de Maggie, la cual se alejaba poco a poco hasta finalmente desaparecer de su campo de visión en cuanto la camioneta dio un giro hacia la derecha al llegar a la esquina de la calle—. Lo valió...

 **Epílogo**

 _ **3 Meses Después.**_

—¿Quién es? —Preguntó Luan, tras escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta principal de la residencia Loud.

—El repartidor. —Contestó amablemente el hombre al otro lado de la entrada.

—El repartidor, ¿Quién? —Formuló una segunda pregunta, como parte de su acto cómico improvisado y repentino.

—¿Es enserio, niña? ¿Tienes que hacerme la misma broma cada vez que vengo con una entrega para ustedes? Por favor, solo abre la puerta. Tengo muchas más entregas para el día de hoy y ya muero de hambre.

—De acuerdo, señor sin sentido de humor. —Se quejó, accediendo a girar la perilla.

—Paquete para Luan Loud. —Dijo el hombre, colocando una pequeña caja de forma cuadrada frente a las narices de Luan.

Una vez habiéndole firmado de "recibido" al hombre repartidor, Luan miró la caja con cierto grado de extrañeza, puesto que estaba segura de que ni ella, ni sus hermanas habían encargado nada por internet que fuera con entrega inmediata para ella. Su cumpleaños aún se veía distante, por lo que un regalo adelantado era una posibilidad con escasos o nulos fundamentos para sostenerse. A continuación, la chica de frenos se dirigió hacia la sala para proceder a abrirlo, ganándose así, las miradas de atención tanto de sus padres, como de Lincoln y del resto de sus hermanas, quienes se encontraban ya listos para salir todos juntos en familia y mirar una película. Tras rasgar la cinta protectora y hacer a un lado las solapas, Luan notó que en su interior se hallaba otra caja aún más pequeña, acompañada por un sobre, encima del cual se podía apreciar una leyenda escrita a mano y con un estilo de letra que Luan supo reconocer de inmediato.

—Para Luan... —Leyó en voz alta—. Es de Maggie... ¡Es un paquete de Maggie!

Sin dar más explicaciones, Luan, emocionada, subió corriendo las escaleras para dirigirse hacia su habitación, dejando consternados al resto de sus familiares quienes comenzaron a especular al respecto. La cuarta de las hermanas Loud se tumbó sobre su cama, no sin antes cerrar la puerta tras de sí con tal de no sufrir interrupciones. Acto seguido, abrió el sobre, haciéndole una pequeña hendidura en uno de sus costados para extraer la carta en su interior y así comenzar a leerla.

 _Luan,_

 _Sí estás leyendo esto, significa que pude burlar la vigilancia extrema que mi madre tiene sobre mí. Además, eso quiere decir que ahora sé cómo se envía una carta. Fue muy difícil encontrar a alguien que me auxiliara y me dijera como hacerlo. Después de todo, ¿Quién envía cartas hoy en día cuando puedes enviarle un "Whats"? Pero lamentablemente, esta es la única forma que tengo de comunicarme contigo. Mi madre está al tanto de los contactos que tengo en mi celular y conoce los nombres y domicilios de cada chico y chica en mi salón de clases. Es como vivir con alguien que trabaja para el FBI._

 _Pero creo que estoy hablando de más. ¿Sabes? No te escribo esta carta con el propósito de quejarme abiertamente sobre el control que mi madre aún ejerce sobre mí. Desafortunadamente, es algo con lo que he tenido que aprender a subsistir. Sino para darte las gracias y es que sin ti, mi vida hubiera sido muy diferente a como lo es ahora. Residir en Georgia no ha sido tan malo como lo creí en un principio. No es como Michigan, pero definitivamente no es tan terrible. Sorpresivamente, he sido capaz de adaptarme muy bien al ambiente que hay por aquí en apenas un par de meses. Logré hacerme de un cuarteto de nuevos amigos que convergen con mi mismo estilo de vida y la supervivencia en la escuela es llevadera hasta cierto punto. Además, me encuentro asistiendo a múltiples sesiones de terapia con un psicólogo que me ha permitido sobrellevar el duelo que aún siento por mi padre... Y ahora que lo pienso, siento que algún día tendré que contarle acerca de la relación que tú y yo sostuvimos. Solo espero que no sea pronto._

 _Creo que me estoy alargando más de la cuenta y no quisiera aburrirte con detalles absurdos sobre mi triste vida. Pero es que... Después de esa charla que tuvimos en mi habitación aquella tarde, cuando llegó la hora de decirnos adiós, esta me ayudó a abrir mis ojos y a comprender que la vida está llena de todo tipo de alegrías y decepciones. Y si tuviera que catalogar la relación que pudimos construir, definitivamente entraría en las primeras. Permitirme ser tu amiga y posteriormente tu novia, sin importar el corto tiempo, ha sido sin dudas una de las más gratas experiencias que jamás he tenido. Fuiste mi apoyo cuando nadie más se ofreció a serlo y es por ello, que siempre tendrás un lugar muy especial en el fondo de mi amargado y frío corazón._

 _Me gustaría recibir una respuesta tuya, pero con mi madre vigilando cada movimiento que hago, me temo que eso será algo imposible. Solo te pido... Como un último favor... Que jamás te olvides de mí, ya que yo nunca me olvidaré de ti. Conserva el suéter que te di y sigue adelante con tu sueño de convertirte en el más grande comediante que jamás haya pisado un escenario. Y es que... Aunque no pueda decírtelo de forma directa, sé que el día en que lo logres, me sentiré orgullosa de ti._

 _Con amor, Maggie._

 _PD. Espero que te agrade el regalo que te hice, tuve que encontrar a otra persona que me asistiera para mandar a hacer una cosa de estas. Consérvalo como parte del cariño que siempre sentiré por ti._

Sin demorarse más tiempo, Luan despedazó la segunda caja para acceder a su contenido, lo cual le produjo un severo caso de sentimientos encontrados, así como un abrumador derramamiento de lágrimas de tristeza y felicidad al observar de qué se trataba. Entre sus manos, sostenía un portarretratos, mostrando una fotografía que habían conseguido tomarse con el celular de Maggie durante su última tarde juntas, aquella cuando Luan visitó a su lúgubre novia en su casa, luego de haber finalizado el intercambio. En ella, se podía observar a ambas, recostadas sobre la cama de Maggie, mirando y sonriendo hacia la cámara, sujetando un par de hojas de papel tapiz sobre las cuales consiguieron dibujar un par de expresiones cómicas para reemplazarlas por las suyas. Luan no dejó de contemplar la fotografía, sino hasta que un leve toquido sobre la puerta de su habitación la sacó de concentración.

—Luan... —Dijo Lincoln, asomando la cabeza por medio de la abertura—. Es hora de irnos. Todos nos están esperando allá abajo. Me mandaron a buscarte y yo... —Se produjo un breve silencio, aunque lo suficientemente largo como para que Lincoln se percatara del llanto de Luan—. ¿Luan? ¿Está todo bien? —Preguntó, preocupado.

—Todo está bien, Lincoln... —Esbozó una gran sonrisa, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con su antebrazo—. Ahora todo está bien... ¡Vamos! O nos perderemos la función. —Dijo, justo antes de tomar su abrigo y bajar las escaleras junto a su hermano, dejando la nota en conjunto con la fotografía sobre su mesita de noche.

 **FIN.**

Bueno, chicas y chicos, así es como esto termina. Quizá no haya terminado con un final 100% feliz, pero si con una promesa de volver a verse de nuevo. Muchas gracias por haber seguido y leído este fic a lo largo de todas estas semanas. Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña pero conmovedora historia. Si quieren dejarme sus comentarios acerca de qué les pareció siéntanse libres de hacerlo. Ojala pueda escribir más sobre esta pareja en el futuro. Por lo pronto, me despido y pasen un buen día. Una vez más gracias por haberme leído. ¡Chao!


End file.
